The Tales Of Two Ninjas (Power Rangers Ninja Steel)
by MaryamSahibzada
Summary: Author's Note: Read the Full Description on the First Chapter. (Placed on Hiatus for now)
1. Full Story Description

**Full Story Description**

When Galvanax, cruel champion of Galaxy Warriors, claimed the mighty Power Stars, Earth's greatest ninja sacrificed himself to keep the universe safe. 10 years later, a new generation of warriors rises up, to protect the Ninja Power Stars. They are Power Rangers Ninja Steel!

Stella Romero is the youngest daughter of Dane Romero and the youngest sister of Brody and Aiden Romero, she was kidnapped along with Brody by Galvanax, a cruel champion who wanted to claim the Ninja Nexus Prism to become invincible, but Dane had shattered the Ninja Nexus Star into eight Ninja Power Stars. Now ten years later, Stella, Brody, along with new friends: Mick Kanic the shapeshifter from the Lion Galaxy and Redbot, a red robot who is Mick's robotic assistant escaped the Galaxy Warrior Dome along with the Ninja Nexus Prism and returned to their home planet Earth where they meet three new allies: Darwin Maxwell, Sarah Thompson and Preston Tien. There, they gained the Red, Pink, Silver, Black and Blue Ninja Power Stars by becoming Power Rangers. But what happens if Darwin falls in love with Stella, will she reciprocated his feelings for her? Find out what will happen next...

 **Pairings:**

Darwin/Stella

Brody/Sarah

Calvin/Hayley

Note: My Redux Ninja Steel Fanfic Story.


	2. Introduction

**Author's Note:** Hey Readers! This is the new Power Rangers Ninja Steel story of mine, plus there will be a few difference in this story from the original one, just consider it as Version 2 of Ninja Steel, and here are my OCs, Darwin and Stella, plus i decide to make Stella as the silver ranger inside of purple, that's why it happen *Shrugs*

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belong to Saban, i only own my OCs Darwin and Stella.

* * *

 **OC:**

 **Name:** Darwin Maxwell

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 16

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Hair Color:** Blonde

 **Ranger Color:** Black

 **Zord:** Black Panther Zord.

 **Relatives:** Calvin Maxwell (Older Brother)

 **Best Friends:** Brody Romero, Sarah Thompson, Hayley Foster, Preston Tien, Levi Weston.

 **Love Interest:** Stella Romero.

 **Personality:** Shy, average, naive, smart, a little bit introvert, positive, a bit outgoing, friendly, brave, quiet, strong, kind, clever, agile, fast, helpful, selfless, humble, strong-willed, intelligent.

 **Likes:** His friends, getting to know his friends better, Stella, pizzas, skateboarding, helping others, sketching drawings, painting pictures, comedy movies.

 **Dislikes:** Being bullied, his friends in danger, villains, Madam Odius, Ripcon, Galvanax.

 **Name:** Stella Romero.

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 16

 **Eye Color:** Hazel

 **Hair Color:** Brown

 **Ranger Color:** Silver

 **Zord:** Silver Sparrow Zord.

 **Relatives:** Brody Romero (Older Brother) Aiden Romero (Elder Brother) Dane Romero (Father).

 **Best Friends:** Sarah Thompson, Hayley Zoster, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell.

 **Love Interest:** Darwin Maxwell.

 **Personality:** Kind, quiet, helpful, gentle, friendly, humble, caring, loving, cute, heroic, strong-willed, bubbly, beautiful, graceful, good-hearted, clever, smart, intelligent, genius, agile.

 **Likes:** Darwin, singing, spending times with her brothers and friends, getting to know her friends better, ninja skills.

 **Dislikes:** Madam Odius, being tested by Madam Odius, her friends in danger, lizards, losing her family, her father's loss.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sooo! I hope y'all going to like the Redux Book of mine, so i will work on the official first chapter so hopefully i will update the first chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belong to Saban, i only own my OCs Darwin and Stella.


	3. Prologue: The Ninja Nexus Prism

**Author's Note:** Hello Friends! Sorry for the very long wait, here is the Prologue of my Redux Ninja Steel Fanfic, well i have to say that i have actually split Episode into two so the book would be interesting, so have fun

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belong to Saban, i only own my OC Stella.

* * *

 **Brody's Narration:**

 _Ten years ago, the Ninja Nexus Prism fell out of the sky, right into our backyard. Dad said it came to us for a reason. He removed its metallic crust. Inside the Prism was the mysterious Ninja Nexus Star. Somehow Dad was able to reach right into the solid Prism and pull it out. He had no idea of its legendary power. My little sister Stella and I were outside training… when a monster came… and everything changed. My dad just vanished into thin air. And in his place, somehow… the Ninja Nexus Prism appeared. Inside it, we saw the pieces of the broken Star and transform into eight Ninja Power Stars._

* * *

 ** _Ten years ago..._**

In Earth's atmosphere, a large Shuriken-like Asteroid called the Ninja Nexus Prism was falling towards Earth's orbit like a large shooting star streaking in the dark space. Once it had reached the Earth's atmosphere, the Prism fell out of the sky and crash-landed on the backyard of a house of the family called the Romero Family. A young man called Dane Romero peek through the window as he saw the strange artifact that came out of nowhere.

Then he brought the Ninja Nexus Prism into his forging room as he removed its metallic shell with his chisel. Once he finished removing the Ninja Steel, there was a strange Shuriken sparkling inside the Prism, it is known as the Ninja Nexus Star. Dane reached out his hand through the solid Prism and pulled the Ninja Nexus Star out of the Prism and simply gazed at the artifact in awe.

Outside the house, Dane's two youngest children: eight years old son Brody and six years old daughter Stella were sparring with each other in the backyard until a strange creature appeared in the backyard and stepped its foot onto an orange toy truck, crushing it into pieces, the Romero Siblings quickly look around as they saw the monster was approaching them.

"Dad! Aiden! Help!"

Hearing his children's cries for help from outside, Dane quickly went towards a shelf and picked up his signature katana. "Brody and Stella are in trouble," Dane said as he quickly swipe the Ninja Steels into a tin can before turning to his eldest son: Aiden, "Take the Ninja Steel and hide it," Dane told his son, "Aiden, until I come back, you stay hidden too; like a Ninja."

"Okay, dad," Aiden nodded.

"And don't worry." Dane said, gently touching his son's arm, "I'll save your brother and sister." Dane promised before he pulled his son in a warm hug, "I love you."

"I love you too, dad," Aiden said, tears stung his eyes as he buried his damp face onto his father's shoulders. Dane pulls away from his son as he made his way out of the workshop.

Dane quickly came out of his house as he unsheathed his katana and came face-to-face with the monster that caught his younger children, this monster is known as Galvanax a cruel champion who wanted to take the Ninja Nexus Star in order to become invincible, "So you're the Ninja Master!" Galvanax exclaimed, holding Brody and Stella in his grasps.

"Let Brody and Stella go!" Dane demanded.

"Of course! You're surrounded anyway." Galvanax sneered as Brody and Stella managed to free themselves from the monster's grasps as they ran over their father and stood by his side.

"You're not going anywhere!" A monster snidely told the Ninja Master and his children as he came into their view, this monster wears a strange mask, having two horns on his head and with twin katana attached to his waists, he is known as Ripcon. Then right on cue, another figure showed up in the backyard, it a female kitsune masked alien appeared as well, she is known as Madame Odius.

"Now, give me the Ninja Nexus Star!" Galvanax demanded.

Dane hesitated for a moment as he took out the Ninja Nexus Star from his robes, the Ninja Master is reluctant to give the Star to the alien, "Daddy, don't do it," Stella begged.

"You can't give it to him dad," Brody pleaded with worry in his eyes, Dane looked at his children with a hesitant look.

"He has no choice!" Galvanax yelled impatiently as he shot a purple blast straight Dane and his children, the Ninja Master managed to push them out of their way and raised the Ninja Nexus Star in front of him by shielding himself from the blast.

As Galvanax was pushing himself harder to destroy his enemy, Dane's katana slipped from his hand as a colorful light shimmered across his body and now he was wearing a red suit with a sash across his whole body and he holds a sword in his hand, Dane panted breathlessly as colorful light was still shimmering across his body.

"What?!" Galvanax exclaimed in shock.

"Wow!" Stella gasped in awe.

"The legend is true." Odius said in amazement, "He's become a Power Ranger!"

"Brody and Stella, stay back!" Dane advised his children, pulling himself up to a fighting stance, Galvanax let out a battle cry as he dashed towards his enemy, but Dane vaulted off the ground as he flew towards the alien and slashed him with his signature katana but Galvanax swiftly deflect it as he and Dane clashed their weapons.

"Hand over that star!" Galvanax demanded as Dane blocked his staff with his katana, struggling to push his enemy back.

"Never!" Dane denied as he swiftly performed a back handspring, staying a few feet away from Galvanax.

"Heh! You're coming with me, rat baits!" Ripcon exclaimed as he ran over Brody and Stella, holding them in his hands, Galvanax attempt to sweep him with his staff but Dane avoid it by hopping off the ground before he gracefully landed on the ground and send Galvanax a strong front kick, resulting the alien champion to stumble back on the ground.

"Dad!" The children's cries attracted Dane's attention, causing the Ninja Master to turn around his back.

"Brody! Stella!" Dane yelled in worry as he saw his children is being held captive by Ripcon, "Get away from my son and daughter!" Dane exclaimed as he ran to protect his children, but this gives Galvanax an opportunity to defeat him, he staggers to his feet as he grabbed his staff and shoot a purple blast at Dane, knocking him off the ground as red light covered his whole body while the Ninja Nexus Star fell from his hand. Dane was back in his civilian form as he landed on the ground and the Ninja Nexus Prism fell in front of him on a patch of dirt.

"Yes!" Galvanax yelled in triumphant as he picked up the Ninja Nexus Star, "The Ninja Nexus Star is mine! Once I absorb its power, I will rule the universe!" Galvanax cackled in victory, holding the Nexus Star in the air as its energy was flowing through his veins, absorbing its powers.

"With the Ninja Nexus Star, you'll be invincible!" Madame Odius interjected.

"Yes!" Ripcon cheered in triumphant while Brody and Stella looked on with horror in their eyes.

Galvanax cackled evilly as he was absorbing the Star's powers closely through his whole body. "That star came to me... so I could protect it from like you!" Dane yelled in anger, Dane was determined to keep the Nexus Star from Galvanax's evil hands, but he was hesitant to destroy it, so he has no other choice but to destroy the Star. He quickly grabbed his katana and jumps off the ground, lunging at the alien as he struck the Nexus Star into eight pieces releasing a blowback of energy that knocks everyone off their feet.

"Dad!" Brody cried out as he and Stella helped each other stand up to their feet and ran through the smokes.

"Daddy! Where are you? Daddy!" Stella cried out for her father as tears welled in her eyes and the two looked for their missing father, but they saw no trace of their father.

As the Romero Children looked the backyard, they saw the Ninja Nexus Prism had shown up out of nowhere. The two children exchange quick looks before they scrutinized at the Prism in awe and watched as the eight pieces of the Nexus Star turned into eight Ninja Power Stars. Intrigued, both Brody and Stella looked at each other before they reach their hands to grab the Power Stars.

"Back off! They're mine!" Galvanax yelled, pushing the children out of his way as he angrily struck the Prism with his staff, but it did not broke nor shattered, the Prism was keeping the Power Stars safe from evil hands.

"It can't be broken." Odius advised.

"I'll find a way to get those Stars out, and once I do, the universe will grovel at my feet! Bring the Prism to the ship, and put those brats in chains." Galvanax ordered.

Ripcon gladly did what his master told, he walked over the Romero Children and grabbed them in his arms before placing them on shoulders, "You're Galvanax's prisoners now, rat baits," Ripcon cackled in amusement as he and his boss walked away, with Brody and Stella in his arms.

"Aiden! Aiden!" The children cried for help but Galvanax and his henchmen took them as prisoners in the Warrior Dome.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So this is it! Sorry the chapter is short but it actually tells you how Stella was captured along with her big bro Brody, soon or someday, i will be working on the official first chapter 'cause tomorrow is Winter Holiday, have a nice Winter Holiday!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belong to Saban, i only own my OC Stella.


	4. Return of the Prism

**Author's Note:** Hi! I'm finally back with the new Chapter of Ninja Steel Fandom Series of mine and i'm sorry for the long, i was suppose to write this on Winter Vacation, but i got hooked up on writing DC and RID Fanfic Stories, so anyway enjoy reading this chapter. And oh! Here are Darwin and Stella's face claim:

Levi Miller as Darwin

Storm Reid as Stella

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belong to Saban, i only own my OC Stella and Darwin.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Return of the Prism:**

 ** _Ten years later..._**

 **~~(Galaxy Warrior Dome)~~**

"Wake up you silly girl!"

A cold water splashes onto a sixteen year old girl's face, she woke up with a yelp as she quickly raised herself in a sitting position and wiped her soaked face with her sleeve, "What was that for?" She asked angrily, glaring at Madam Odius who is holding a bucket of water in her hand.

"Stop being sassy, you little girl. You have overslept for twenty minutes and Galvanax has told me to wake you up," Madam Odius angrily told the girl as she tosses the bucket aside and water spills over the steel floor. She moved towards the girl and grabbed her wrist before she yanked her out of her bed and dragged her out of her cell, "This is your punishment for being overslept for twenty minutes, Stella."

Stella stood up to her feet and came face-to-face with Odius, "The reason why I overslept is because I was so tired when I was doing so many chores you're given to me." She said in a sassy tone.

Madam Odius simply groan in annoyance as she threw a broomstick at Stella, "Clean the floor, if I see a spot, I will give you more chores for your insolence, silly girl." Odius sneered at her, she spun on her heels and stormed off.

"'I will give you more chores'," Stella impersonated Odius's voice as she threw the broomstick aside and went towards the opposite direction. She is angry and frustrated that Madam Odius had roused her from her sleep in a misbehaving way. Stella, along with her older brother Brody had been in the Warrior Dome for ten years since their father had vanished when Galvanax had defeated him already and taken the Ninja Nexus Prism and Brody and Stella as prisoners and slaves. Galvanax would tell Madam Odius to give orders to the Romero Siblings to do terrible chores in which she gladly makes sure of that. Odious really enjoys bossing around the Siblings to complete their chores, especially to Stella, whom she despises her most because of her attitude towards her. Stella always despises Madam Odius and has a spiteful hatred towards her because of her selfish behavior towards her and her brother.

Stella finally made her way to the trash bay where her brother Brody and along with their new friends, Mick Kanic and Redbot were throwing trashes and junks to the chute, "Oh, good morning Stella," Mick greeted, waving at her, Stella couldn't help but to smile at her alien friend, Mick is an alien who is a mechanic and a shapeshifter and like Brody and Stella, he also serves as a slave to Galvanax, he is among the hundred people that were imprisoned and sold to Galvanax as prisoners to the Champion. Stella and Brody were only kids when they met Mick and forged a new friendship with him, they also became friends with Mick's red robotic assistant called Redbot.

"How do you do Stella? I heard some splashing noises coming from your cells," Redbot informed, but earns a scowl from Stella. "Oh, was it Odius's fault?" Redbot asked fearfully.

Stella's expression softened when Redbot made an excuse and she booted out a sigh, "Yes Redbot, Miss Odius just wake me up by splashing water on me because I overslept for twenty minutes, it's her fault that I overslept because I was so tired and sleepless."

"I concur with you, it seems that Odius enjoys to bully you as much as Ripcon does with Brody." Mick nodded in understanding.

Stella let out a sigh and hummed in agreement before her eyes landed on her brother who is standing motionlessly beside the trolley and he is lost in his own thoughts, Stella exhaled as she walked towards her older brother and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Brody, you all right," She asked her brother in a concerned voice.

The eighteen years old boy turned his attention to his sister and patted her shoulder, "Yeah, I'm fine, Stella," Brody reassured her.

"Still thinking about the day we lost our dad, weren't you?" Stella interjected.

"It's been ten years, but..." Brody inhaled, "... still feels like yesterday."

"Don't worry. Someday, we'll get back to your planet and find your brother Aiden." Redbot reassured the Romero Siblings.

A smile spread across Stella's face as she walked up to her robotic friend and enveloped him in a hug, "Thanks for reassuring us, Redbot." Stella said thankfully.

"Oh, why thank you." Redbot blushes as he walked towards a trolley and lifted up one of the trashes before walking towards the chute. Mick carried a supplies of trashes and fling it over the trolley.

"Speaking of escaping, it's time we made a plan to get out of here." Brody suggested, earning a nod from his sister.

"Brody, we are on a spaceship. Where are we gonna escape _to_?" Mick asked skeptically.

"You tell me." Brody said, bumping his fist to Mick's shoulder's arm, "Hey, you're the mechanical genius."

"Well..." Mick was going to reply until he noticed the door opening and an angry-looking Ripcon entered the trash bay. "It's Ripcon! Hide!" Mick exclaimed fearfully as he transforms into a broom and Stella managed to catch him.

"Hey! What were you talking about?" Ripcon demanded, he seems to have listen in most of their conversation.

"Uh, well..." Stella stuttered.

"Oh dear! Nothing, Master Ripcon." Redbot said pleadingly, "We were just throwing all the outdated equipment into the trash."

"I ought to throw _you_ into the trash!" Ripcon exclaimed hotly, unsheathing one of his twin katana, causing the red robot to quaked in fear.

"Whoa-ho-ho." Brody spoke out, standing in front of his robotic friend, "Uh, actually, my sister and I were just telling Redbot about the newest ninja move we learned."

"Ninjas are fast and stealthy." Ripcon sneered down at the siblings, " _You two_ are no ninjas!"

"Hey, look!" Brody pointed out, inclining his finger over Ripcon's shoulders.

"What? I don't see anything!" Ripcon grumbled, glancing behind his shoulder.

Brody turned to Stella and put his index finger on his lips as he took the Broomstick Mick from her and discreetly takes Ripcon's katana from his hand as he swiftly replacing it with the Broomstick Mick. Brody turned back to his sister and shot a wink at her, Stella couldn't help but to laugh softly at the trick he played on Galavanx's second-in-command.

Once Ripcon slowly turned back his attention to the Siblings and the red robot, he jumped in surprise as he discovered he is holding a Broomstick in his hand while at the same time Brody is holding his katana, "Give me that!" Ripcon exclaimed snidely as he took back his katana, earning a laughter from Stella, "Quit laughing you silly girl!" Ripcon shouted, pointing his blade at the level of her neck, the girl silenced her laughter and gulped in fear as she quickly nodded her head. "Maybe you two _are_ ninjas, but your dad was a ninja _master_ and look where it got him."

Brody's smile turns into a frown as he glared at Ripcon with anger and hatred in his eyes, he could show that he had a bitter rivalry with Ripcon and Galvanax's second-in-command would do anything to taunt him about the loss of the Siblings' father, even making him and his sister both miserable.

Right now on cue, Madam Odius entered the trash bay along with a couple of Kudabots by her side, "You, prisoners! Take the Prism to the stage. The show is about to begin." She told them.

"Yes, Madam Odius, right away! Come along, Brody and Stella, please? Suffering Circuits!" Redbot said pleadingly as he and the Romero Siblings walked out of the corridors.

* * *

 **~~(Galaxy Warrior Dome Ship)~~**

" _Ladies and gentle monsters from across the universe... Welcome to the Warrior Dome! It's time for another explosive episode of... Galaxy Warriors_." Shouted the host of Galaxy Warriors called Cosmo Royale who is dressed in a coat with skulls on his shoulders, long boots and wears a pointed hat as well, he is standing in the middle of the stage which has a sigh written 'Galaxy Warriors' as the alien audience wildly roared in excitement and cheered with enthusiasm. Cosmo is an alien who hosts and broadcasts the Galaxy Warrior Dome all across the Galaxies and Cosmo loves to host the show to see his cheering fans and is very patriotic to his Master Galvanax. "The mightiest, fiercest and smelliest monsters in the universe will join me. Cosmo Royale!"

Mick, Redbot and the Romero had arrived at the position of the stage, wheeling the Ninja Nexus Prism that is laid on the cart before the four friends comes to a halt to witness the show. "Not that Alien host again," Stella grumbled, clearly unimpressed to see Cosmo, unlike the Alien Audience who loves Cosmo, Stella is the only person who dislikes the host because she found him pretty annoying as much as Odius and Ripcon are. And so a pair of Kudabots ran up to them and shoves the four friends out of their path, drawing out the Ninja Nexus Prism onto the stage.

" _To fight for a chance to pull out one of the mysterious Ninja Power Stars and become an ultimate champion like Galvanax_!" Cosmo exclaimed in enjoyment as an image of Galvanax appeared on the Jumbotron and all the Audience cheered in excitement. " _Introducing from the Extenz System. Lavagor! Fighting Korvaka, the champion of the Ninja Galaxy_!" Cosmo exclaimed as he gestured at two Galaxy Warriors who stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of the middle stage, and came face-to-face with each other.

"Ninja Galaxy, that's interesting..." Stella mumbled, interested as she places her finger under her chin.

" _Let the battle begin_!" Cosmo announced as a yellow blast went through those two warriors and they were both vanished. Once those two warriors were gone, Cosmo took off his pointed hat as robotic flies with cameras scatters through the air, " _Fly, Buzzcams, fly!_ "

* * *

 **~~(Battlefield)~~**

Once those Buzzcams arrived in the battlefield to record the battle scene between the two Galaxy Warriors, as one of them landed on a large boulder to record the video.

* * *

 **~~(Command room)~~**

In the command room, a pair of Kudabots was pressing a few buttons on the computer consoles until the door slide opens with a hiss and Galvanax entered the command room, having a moody expression on his face as he walked over his chair, "Activate the monitors immediately." He ordered his minions, "You worthless Kudabots!"

One of the two Kudabots pushed a button and on the monitor's screen, the two Galaxy Warriors were teleported down on the battlefield, which causes the whole crowds to cheer wildly in excitement.

* * *

 **~~(Battlefield)~~**

Soon, the two Galaxy warriors later begin their battle and aggressively strikes their bladed-weapons against each other, "You're nothing!" Korvaka taunted as he kicked Lavagor on his stomach, causing him to stumble back, but the white alien fight back as he slashed his opponent across his chest.

This causes the whole audience to go wild as they eagerly watches the duel between the two Galaxy Warriors.

In fierce anger, Korvaka sprinted towards his rival and leaped in the air, "You're done!" He yelled as he repeatedly strikes his opponent for multiple times, sending him flying as he landed on the pool and exploded in a puff. Korvaka laughed victoriously as he raised his sword in the air and he vanishes from the battlefield.

* * *

 **~~(Galaxy Warrior Dome Ship)~~**

" _Our victor..._ " Cosmo started, stretching out his arm as Korvaka teleported to the stage, looking triumphant and victorious, " _KORVAKA!_ " Korvaka raises his sword in the air as the whole audience jumped up and down, excitedly shouting and cheering enthusiastically for the Galaxy Warrior. The Romero siblings and their friends were hiding behind the corner of the stage as they were observing the show in curiosity. " _The legend says that some warriors can reach right into the Prism, and pull out a Ninja Power Star! Is Korvaka mighty enough?"_

"Let me at it!" Korvaka smirked, approaching the Prism, as he slowly moved his hand towards the strange artifact and his fingertips went through the Crystal Structured Shuriken, carefully reaching for the Ninja Power Stars. "I'm in, I'm in the Prism!"

Stella bits her lower lip, looking worried and anxious while Brody's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, Mick places his hands on each of their shoulders as they watches the Galaxy Warrior reaching to grab one of the Power Stars. But then unexpectedly a huge sliver electricity darted out of the Ninja Nexus Prism and effectively strikes the Warrior, sending him on the floor. Brody, Mick and Redbot were amazed of what they have witness while Stella giggled in amusement after seeing the Prism sends an electricity blast at the monster.

The whole audience began to grumble and groused, disappointed to see that Korvaka had failed to grab one of the Power Stars, but it was due to the Prism that protects the Ninja Power Stars from being touched by evil hands. " _Oh, too bad, Korvaka_." Cosmo said, pitifully as a pair of Kudabots drags Korvaka out of the stage. " _But you still win something: a trip to the hospital_!"

* * *

 **~~(In the Corridors)~~**

"Ten years!" Galvanax exclaimed, gripping his fist as he and Ripcon watch the two Kudabots dragging the unconscious Korvaka to the infirmary room, he had witnessed the Prism shocking the Warrior with a bolt of electricity and he knew that the Prism is keeping Power Stars from being touched by evil hands. "And no has been able to pull out a Power Star," He grumbled as a pair of Kudabots wheeled the Ninja Nexus Prism into the Corridor, "I can't wait any longer, there must be a way to get those Stars out." He said as he gazed at the Power Stars still trapped inside the Prism.

"You could build new Stars." Madam Odius said, approaching the two.

"Build new Stars? That's impossible!" Ripcon exclaimed with poison dripping from his tongue as he glared at Odius with disbelief in his eyes. "You can't trust Madam Odious, Champ."

But Galvanax ignored him and he turned his attention to his loyal adviser, "How?"

"My spies have learned that when the Prism landed on Earth it was covered in Ninja Steel..." Odious explained, but little did Galvanax and his minions knows that Brody, Stella, Mick and Redbot were peeking around the corner, eavesdropping their conversation between Galvanax and his minions. "Which can melted down to create new Power Stars."

Letting out an enormous victorious laughter, Galvanax turned to face Ripcon and the two Kudabots. "Set a course for Earth, we're going after that Steel!"

"Ugh! Fine." Ripcon grumbled and Galvanax and his minions then left the corridors as the two Kudabots wheeled the Prism and went to follow after their Master and the others.

Once they left the corridors, the Romero Siblings and their friends quickly came out of their hiding spot, looking worried and panicked after listening to their discussion, "This isn't good..." Stella whispered with worry and fear filled in her eyes.

"They're going after the Steel that your dad found!" Redbot added.

"We have got to stop them." Mick said determinedly, before turning to the Romero Siblings, "So you know where it is?"

"We don't, but our brother Aiden might." Brody said, earning a nod from his sister, "We have to get off this ship."

* * *

 _Earth..._

It is another wonderful day in the city of Summer Cove, a hometown where Brody and Stella lived once they were kids before they were captured by Galvanax. In a high called Summer Cove High, many kids and teenagers were making their way towards their school to begin their new day at school.

Outside the school grounds, a bus had pulled up in front of the school as many kids and teenagers exited the bus, then another teenager walked out of the bus, revealing to be a boy under age sixteen, he has slicked brown hair with blue eyes and he is dressed in black shirt, black zipper jacket, blue jeans, black laced-sneakers and he also had a black headphones that hung around his neck. The boy swallowed his throat as he nervously look around his surroundings as if he is a new person here in school and he is nervous to socialize with others in this school.

Taking a deep breath, the boy said to himself, "I may have a social anxiety but I make new friends whatever I wanted to. You can do this, Darwin Maxwell." The boy known as Darwin Maxwell pulls himself up in a straight posture and took a few steps before he accidentally bumped into an athletic Jock. "Sorry!"

"Watch it newbie!" The jock warned him before he went away, Darwin shook his head with a sigh as he walked off.

Then right on cue, another teenager stepped out of the bus, it was another boy and he is an Asian person under age seventeen or eighteen and he is dressed in a blue magician attires, he let his breath out as if it is a wonderful day for him at school. He confidently placed his blue pointed hat on his head as he led a few steps forwards, not being aware that his colorful bandanas which were being linked together latches on the bus door and got pulled out from under his blue sleeves. The boy quickly comes to a halt when he notices his bandanas being latched to the bus door and two female students were being entwined around the bandana when they emerged from the bus. "Un, hold on." The boy nervously chuckled as he quickly unlatches the bandanas from those girls.

"Uh, jeez." One of the girls grumble in annoyance.

"Oh, I'm having a magic show later." The boy said, handing over some flyers to the girls.

"Thanks." The girls said, accepting the flyers.

"Oh! The boy said, noticing another student and he quickly ran up to him.

While on the other side, a yellow dump truck is parked down the road, outside of the middle of the school ground, a boy with blonde hairs and blue eyes pulled himself from under his nitro truck, looking up to a girl who is sitting in the driver's seat, "Try it now."

The girl with dark brunette hair, twisted the key on the ignition, promoting the engine to throttle up. "It started!" She said, smiling down at the blonde boy.

"Coming through!" A new female voice shouted. Turning to his side, the teenage blonde haired boy yelled out as he looked up to see another young girl who is levitating over the ground by riding her own hover-board, she managed to jump over the boy, leaving him and the girl flabbergasted while a white Siberian dog, sitting on the flatbed started to bark. "Sorry about that!" The girl called out apologetically as she continued to zigzag bypassing the other kids.

After passing the flyers to the other students, the wannabe magician boy then turned round to watch the blonde girl jumping off her hover-board and swiftly landed on the ground before kicking up her hover-board. "Whoa." The boy muttered in awe before he noticed the girl looking at him, "Uh, um, having a magic show later if you wanna come watch." He said, giving a blue flyer to the new girl.

"Thanks, that's really sweet." The girl said with a smile as she went to enter the school building.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Space..._

 **~~(In the Corridors)~~**

"Earth..." Stella whispered, smiling as she stands by the window and she touches the windowpane as she gazed through the window, looking at the Earth's atmosphere in satisfaction and delight, "We're finally home."

"Yeah sis, it's been ten years ago since we lived on Earth, we will be home again and meet our big brother Aiden again." Brody admitted, earning a grin from his younger sister before their Datacoms that are tied to their wrists began to blare.

" _The ship has arrived at Planet Earth. All prisoners report to security_." The Datacoms explained.

"Come on sis, we better this dreadful ship for good." Brody told his sister, Stella nodded in agreement as both brother and sister walked out of the corridors. Soon they leave the Warrior Dome for good.

A few minutes later, the Romero walked out of a room as they were wheeling something that is covered with a tarp, they were making their way towards the Cruiser Area as they walk passed a group of three Kudabots who were chattering to each other as they walked off. Mick suddenly came out of the Cruiser Area, looking very desperate and anxious until he noticed the Romero Siblings walking towards him, "Mick!" Brody exclaimed quietly to him.

"Oh, great!" Mick exclaimed n relief as he ran towards the siblings and he quickly pulls off the cover, revealing to be the Ninja Nexus Prism, Brody and Stella had actually stolen it from Galvanax's vault!, "You two got the Nexus Prism!"

"Of Course Mick." Stella smiled.

"And I got the keys to a Space Cruiser." Redbot added, handing over a set of keys to Brody.

"You see? Gettin' outta this tin can is gonna be a cinch." Brody grinned as he jingled the keys to his sisters and friends before a blast hits the keys, causing Brody to scream as he drops the keys to the ground before they turned to their side as they saw three Kudabots who are aiming their Yari-Spears at the group.

"Uh, Brody, is there a Plan B?" Stella asked as Brody pushes a pile of blue barrels at the Kudabots, causing them to stumble over the floor.

"Yeah, but you're not gonna like it. Come on!" Brody instructed as he and Mick quickly pulled the Prism to the Cruiser Area.

"Ah! Suffering circuits!" Redbot panicked.

"Come on Redbot!" Stella exclaimed as she grabbed Redbot's hands, dragging him to the Cruiser Area as the Kudabot continued to shoot blast at them.

* * *

 _Back on Earth..._

 **~~(Meanwhile, In Summer Cove High School)~~**

"Here you go. Enjoy." Said a dark red-haired receptionist who is sitting at the reception desk as she gave the class schedule to the blonde girl and she picked up her own hover-board as she gazed at the school's hallway with kids wandering around the school.

"Hi." The blonde girl greeted another student who pass by her and greeted her back before she left and then the girl continued to look at the school before someone stood in her way.

"Hi." Said a skinny boy with blonde hair and wears a glasses that made him look a stereotype school nerd.

"Hi." The girl greeted him back.

"I'm Monty." The Nerdy boy replied, holding out his hand to shake.

"I'm Sarah." The girl known as Sarah greeted him as she shakes his hand in return.

"Quit pestering the girl, Monty." Said a tall boy who stood beside the nerdy boy as he looked at Sarah, he has coffee-brown hair and he is dressed in a white shirt underneath his green jacket with white sleeves and has a Summer Cove School symbol on his jacket and also wears blue jeans. He is certainly a jock, the same jock that Darwin accidentally bumps into! "Is my homework done?" He asked, patting Monty's shoulder.

"All done, Victor." Monty said, handing him a file to Victor before he shove the file to him.

"I am Victor Vincent." Victor said as he hold up his hands, making a grand gesticulations.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Sarah." Sarah said, doing the same gesticulations.

"You probably recognize my name as Class President." Victor said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Ooh, no, I'm sorry, it's my first day, actually." Sarah admitted.

"First day?" Victor asked surprised, raising his left eyebrow at Monty who looked as surprised as him.

"Well, you know my name now." Victor said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, okay!" Sarah said as Victor quickly spun her around and took her towards a trophy case with a collection of trophies that has Victor's names except for one Trophy.

"And if you ever forget it, just look at these trophies." Victor said, placing a hand on the case's windowpane. "'Cause my name's engraved on _every_ last one of 'em."

Sarah hummed in curiosity as her eyes set on one Trophy that does not have Victor's name, that the trophy is what appears to be a Martial Arts Trophy with a golden figure adjusted on the top. "Dane Romero?" Sarah asked, noting the name inscribed on the Trophy.

Victor turned to look at the Martial Arts Trophy before glancing back at Sarah and plastered a fake grin, "Uh, _al_ most everyone." Victor said nervously before he looked at the hover-board that Sarah held it in her hand, "Ah! I see we share the same hobby." He stated as he got hold of her hover-board.

"No, no, no." Sarah tried to advise him, "I really don't think you should—"

"Ah, Victor can do anything." Monty said with a toothily grin.

Then Victor dropped the hover-board which got down to drift up above the floor, "Watch the master at work." Victor said determinedly as he jumped onto the hover-board. Then suddenly, the hover-board began to drive on its own at full speed as Victor runs passing by other scholars in the halls. "Out of the way!" Victor exclaimed as he ran around the corner.

* * *

 **~~(School Grounds)~~**

Meanwhile, on the school ground, the boy that Sarah met is holding his own Magic Show, he stood in front of his "imaginary" stage as he is ready to show off some tricks up his sleeves to a few of his audience who showed up in the boy's Magic Show, others didn't show up at all because they found the boy's previous magic shows pretty boring but this boy is always determined to show tricks that are under his sleeves. "And now I, Presto Change-O..." The boy called Preston announced as he cleverly pulls up a trump under his sleeves. "... Shall transform into a dragon!" He proclaimed as some sort of smoke bomb went off in front of him. But once the Smoke parted to sides, he reveals himself wearing a blue Dragon costume, some audience politely clapped their hands in applause while the others looks bored.

Elsewhere, at the school entrance, Victor suddenly storms out of the building as he still rides the hover-board uncontrollably, earning the shocked looks from his students who were about to enter the school buildings, Sarah quickly ran out of the school building, looking astounded and shock as she watches the school jock accidentally bumping into kids.

"Whoa, look out! Out of the way!" Victor exclaimed as he unintentionally bumps into a female student before he suddenly knocks into Darwin who was wandering around the school ground. The blonde boy landed on the ground as he looked onto Victor was driving towards Preston and accidently rips off his blue Dragon costume, leaving him naked except wearing a blue underwear, the wannabe magician nervously laughed as he noticed the audience looking at him. While Victor, on the other side, is still wildly riding the hover-board and he is wearing the Dragon Costume's head that makes him unable to see anything in his path! "Whoa, ah, I can't see!" He yelled panicked as he continued to ride frenziedly and he stumbles over a dumper.

"What the..." Darwin started out before he staggered to his feet and he ran to check up on Victor before being followed by Sarah and Preston who also went to check up on the school jock.

Preston is the first to run towards the school jock as he quickly put on his own black short sleeveless jacket, "Thanks a lot Victor." Preston reprimanded, "You totally ruined my show."

"And you just bump into me like that? What kind of craziness is that?!" Darwin snapped at him, but Victor ignored him as he turned his attention to Sarah.

"Your hover-board needs some _serious_ adjustment." Victor accused angrily.

"Your brain is what needs some adjustment." Sarah snapped at him. "And look at what you did to his guy's magic show." She said, referring to Preston, "You own him an apology."

"Apology? Pfft!" Victor stated with sarcasm dripping from his tongue as Monty stood beside him.

"Uh, trust me, this is the first time anyone's actually enjoyed one of his magic shows—" Monty said before he is being cut off by Victor who shoved his head to the ground as he jumped over the dumper and left. Monty stood up, adjusting his glasses as he glared at the trio before he went to follow after Victor.

"Unbelievable." Preston muttered.

"What a jerk..." Darwin gritted out, jabbing his hands into his pockets.

"I am so sorry about that." Sarah apologize to the two boys.

"It's okay," Darwin smiled at her forgivingly while Preston picked up his Blue Dragon Costume.

"Well, he's kinda right." Preston lamented, "No one will forget that trick any _time_ soon."

Both Sarah and Darwin chuckled in response.

"Oh, uh, is your hover-board okay?" Preston asked Sarah.

"Yeah, it's fine. I built it to be as tough as a freight train." Sarah explained, "And as fast."

Both the trio laughed in agreement. "That's cool." Darwin grinned as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh, I almost forgot, are you new?" Preston asked Darwin.

"Uh, yeah, I'm one of the freshmen here in Summer Cove High, I'm Darwin Maxwell." Darwin greeted, shaking the wannabe magician's hand.

"Well, Preston's my name." Preston grinned.

"And my name is Sarah." Sarah greeted as she shook Darwin's hand.

"Maxwell? Are you related to one of the students called Calvin Maxwell?" Preston inquired.

"Yeah, Calvin's my older brother, so anyway I'm looking for him, I wonder where he is." Darwin questioned. "He said that he is already here but I don't see him anywhere.

"Well, don't worry I will show you where he is." Preston said, patting the newcomer's shoulder.

"I appreciate your help, but first me and Sarah will help you clean up the mess the school jock made." Darwin said.

"Thanks." Preston said as the trio went to clean the mess that Victor made.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Space..._

 **~~(Galaxy Warrior Dome)~~**

Later finding out that the Romero Siblings and their friends had stolen the Ninja Nexus Prism and made their way to escape the Warrior Dome, Ripcon and a pair of Kudabots quickly make their path to capture Galvanax's prisoners from getting away with the Prism in their hands, he will not have them run away from him. "Hurry! I'll make them pay for stealing the Prism!" Ripcon growled as he and the Kudabots were rushing in to capture the siblings.

Elsewhere, the Romero Siblings were already at the trash bay, Redbot already climbed through the garbage chute and now Brody and Mick carefully through the Prism through the chute before Ripcon and the Kudabots showed up, standing at the doorway. "It's Ripcon!" Stella gasped, fearfully looking at the horned alien Warrior.

"Stop right there, rat baits!" Ripcon ordered.

Mick vented a quick gasp, tremoring in fear as he looked at Galvanax's second-in-command in terror and he suddenly stumble through the chute, "Mick!" Stella called out, while Brody looked at Ripcon bravely, he is clearly not afraid of him at all.

"It's your turn Stella! Go!" Brody ordered his sister, Stella remained quiet as she looked a little hesitant and reluctant to abandon her brother, but she nodded her head and quickly went through the trash chute, then Brody turned to face his arch-enemy, "I told you: you shouldn't mess with ninjas." Brody teased, pushing a button on the wall. Ripcon and the Kudabot quickly rushed towards him and the ferocious alien Warrior raised his sword to strike him, but unfortunately Brody quickly went through the trash chute, just as Ripcon almost attacked him.

Mick, Redbot, Brody and Stella both screamed in panic as they slide down the large pipes in the compressor and soon before they came out of the Warrior Dome Ship, with some outdated junks plummeting down the Earth's clear skies. "Redbot! HELP US!" Stella screamed in horror as she quickly clung herself to her older brother and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Brody, Stella, I'll save you! Jet Boots fire up!" Redbot commanded as he activated his Jet Boots and flew towards the Romero Siblings, "Gotcha!" Redbot exclaimed as he caught Brody and Stella around their waist and struggled to hold them from falling, but they were too heavy for the red robot, "You two are too heavy, hard to navigate." Redbot said, "Hold on for a rough landing!"

"A rough landing! This isn't GOOD!" Stella shrieked as she, Brody and Redbot were going for a free-fall of their own.

While, on the other side, Mick was freely falling down in the clear skies before his eyes widened in shock as he realizes that he will fall for this death, "Oh, jeez, I'm gonna need to be something cushy." Mick said, thinking quickly before an idea came into his head and he curled himself into a ball and transformed himself into a boulder as he plummet to the ground.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, In Summer Cove High School Grounds)~~**

"And someday I'll be the best magician of all time." Preston explained, showing off his own disappearing card trick to his new friends as they were both cleaning up the mess that Victor made during his wild-riding Hover-board that ruins Preston's Magic Show.

"Nice! That's a great goal." Sarah beamed, "Mine is to set a speed record on my hover-board." She said before turning to Darwin, "And what's your goal Darwin?"

"My dream is to become the famous artist for sketching the most authentic arts I've ever drawn," Darwin said as he unzipped his black schoolbag and took out a lengthy sketchbook, "This is my own personal sketchbook and I have drawn some of the most beautiful and amazing sketches that I've ever made." Both Sarah and Preston gasped in awe when Darwin opened his sketchbook, showing them some of his sketches that he had drawn.

"Those are really amazing, especially that Black Panther Picture you've drawn, and that is really authentic." Preston compliment, looking at a sketching picture of a Black Panther that is running wild in the jungle.

"Thanks, I call it 'Wild Style'. Someday I will open an Art School, I will call 'Maxwell's Arts School for Young Artists'." Darwin admitted to his friends.

"Wow, that's a really good goal, opening up an Arts School, that's a great idea." Sarah said to the Freshman Student.

Suddenly they heard a crashing noise coming from the distance, they look up to see some junks and objects were plummeting down from the clear sky like asteroids were falling. The trio stood up to their feet, looking amazed and shocked of what they have seen today. "What are those junks and where did they come from all of a sudden?" Darwin asked, looking awestruck.

"What do you think that is?" Ask Preston, looking nervous while Sarah looked pretty hyper excited.

"I don't know..." Sarah murmured as he threw her hover-board to the ground and it started to levitate above the ground. "But I'm gonna find out."

"What?!" Darwin exclaimed with a shocked look.

"Are you crazy? It could be, like, dangerous or... radioactive?" Preston said questioningly before he let out a gasp as his eyes widened, "Maybe a UFO!"

"Now that would be incredible." Sarah said excitedly as she clipped her pink helmet before landing on her hover-board.

"Okay, wait. Can you take two passengers?" Preston asked her.

"All aboard." Sarah grinned.

Preston placed his blue hat on his head as he and Darwin hopped on the hover-board, standing beside her before they zoomed out of their school. "Hold on Magic Boy and Artist!"

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, back on the Galaxy Warrior Dome Ship)~~**

Furious after learning that his prisoners had actually escaped the Galaxy Warrior Dome along with the Ninja Nexus Prism back to Earth, Galvanax is actually less than happy and became more upset and angrier than he was. Once he found the Prism and those prisoners of his, he would not let them escape again and he will be sending someone down to Earth in order to take back the Ninja Nexus Prism. "How dare they steal my Prism?!" Galvana yelled, fuming as his voice rang throughout the corridors, "Move it!" He grumbled as he and a fully recovered Korvaka quickly emerged as the Champion shoved a Kudabot that was carrying a blue barrel that Brody threw at them. "Bring me back the Prism _and_ the Ninja Steel." He said darkly before turning to face Korvaka, "Fail, and I'll fry you in the ship's engine."

"I won't let you down." Korvaka vowed to the Champion.

* * *

 **~~(Back on Earth, in the Middle of the Forest)~~**

Stella groaned in slightly exhaustion as she quickly recovered from unconsciousness, she opened her eyes as she heard the sound of chirping birds, her eyes widened in amazement as she listened to the sound and she sat up as she looked around the forest full of trees and grasses, "I can't believe it, I'm on Earth." Stella whispered, a smile appearing on her face. This is first time since ten years ago, she is finally home, home is where she and her brother lives and home is where their families and loved ones lives here. Stella looked around for a moment before she noticed her unconscious brother laying on the ground motionlessly. "Oh no..." She whispered, hoping her brother is alive... or worse, what if he is dead after roughly landing on Earth! She quickly pushed herself off the grassy ground and ran over her older brother, "Brody! Wake up! Speak to me! Brody!" She said desperately as she rapidly shook her older brother to wake up.

The eighteen years old boy make a sound as he opened his eyes and met Stella's gaze, "Stella! You're okay!" Brody said in relief.

"Why would I be, dummy." Stella joked as she helped her brother standing up to his feet and he dusted himself off.

"Master Brody, Mistress Stella, I require assistance." Redbot called out pleadingly.

"Redbot! You okay, buddy?" Brody asked in concern as he ran over his robot friend and helped him to his feet.

"Luckily my core systems are fully functional." Redbot said to the siblings.

"You saved us." Brody grinned, patting Redbot's arm, "Thanks, buddy."

"I should be thanking you two." Redbot admitted gratefully before he take a look around the forest, "We're finally free!" Brody give a whoop of excitement while Stella laughed in relief as they looked around the beautiful green forest, "So, this is Earth?"

"Yes." Stella beamed.

"Exactly as we remember." Brody grinned broadly.

"It's very... green." Redbot started.

"And don't forgot blue 'cause blue is the water while the green is the grass and forest." Stella informed before she realized that one of her companions is actually missing after landing on the ground, "Where's Mick?"

"Mick." Brody said, leaning his Datacom to his lips to communicate to see if their shape-shifter is alive and well, "Where are you?" He asked again before the Datacom made scrambled noise.

"I hope he's okay." Redbot said in a worry tone.

"I wonder where he is or where he landed." Stella asked, looking worried and concerned before their eyes set on the Ninja Nexus Prism that is lying on the ground. "Hey guys, there is the Prism that is safe and sound."

"We'll hide the Nexus Prism, you scan the area for Mick." Brody told the red robot.

"Yes, Brody, right away." Redbot said, the boy nodded his head as he walked towards the Prism while Redbot went towards the opposite direction.

"Stella, we gotta hide the Prism before Galvanax or any of his stupid henchmen shows up," Brody said to his sister as he bended on one knee, looking at the Prism.

"Well, I agree with you, I don't really want to expect Odius, I really don't like her at all." Stella said as she kneel down beside her brother. He laughed in agreement as he shook his head.

"Surprise!" A voice exclaimed as someone run out of a portal, it was Korvaka! He was running straight towards the Romero Siblings, he grabbed Stella's arm and threw her to his side.

"Stella!" Brody yelled, reaching out for his sister before he earns a kick from the Galaxy Warrior, sending him to the ground.

"Did you two really think you _could_ steal the Nexus Prism?" Korvaka asked snidely. Brody stood up to his feet as he held his hand to his side while Stella ran over her brother and stood by his side. "This belongs to Galvanax." Korvaka referring to the Ninja Nexus Prism as he struggled to lift it from the ground.

Desperate, Brody charged towards the feline monster and attempt to punch him but Korvaka swiftly punched, sending him back to the ground.

"Brody!" Stella exclaimed in worry before she run towards the Galaxy Warrior, he attempt to hit her back, but the girl swiftly and even gracefully evade his attacks like smooth waters flowing through someone's veins. Ten years ago, she actually learned some Ninja Techniques from her father at age six, even though she was the youngest of the Romero Siblings, but at a young age, she was actually fast and agile and her grace of speed and stealth makes her the fastest and most nimble ninja than anyone has ever seen. Stella continued to avoid Korvaka's attacks that aimed her, but she could not hold him for much longer until she earns a brutal stroke from the monster.

"No one hurts my lil' sister!" Brody shouted as he ran towards his new enemy.

"Stay back, fool!" Korvaka warned him as he blocked his punches and twisted his arms, "You're weak!" He yelled as he threw Brody to the ground beside Stella.

"He's really strong, I have never faced such monster like him." Stella said in utmost worry.

Thinking quickly, Brody turned on his Datacom for help, "Computer?"

" _Ready_." The Datacom lit up.

"Yes! I'm still connected to the ship's computer." Brody said, "How can I beat this monster?"

" _You cannot beat Korvaka alone_." The Datacom explained.

"Then we will work together to destroy that monster." Stella said as she and her brother stood up to their feet, facing the arrogant Korvaka who laughed in triumphant as he raises his sword in the air.

"You're no match for me." Korvaka proclaimed, glaring at the Romero Siblings before he shoot a green blast at them through his sword, causing the siblings to knock their off the ground and fell down again, and the monser laughed again, "Prepare for total destruction!"

Seeing the monster stalking towards them, Stella squeezed her eyes shut as she expected for the worst part of her life and that is: Death!

"Hey, ugly!" a female voice called out. Korvaka turned around when he noticed Sarah, Preston and Darwin charging towards him, riding on the hover-board as they screamed in distress before they rammed onto him, sending him flying backwards as the trio managed to stand on ground and Korvaka crashes into a tree before landing on the ground. "See? I told you that wasn't a guy in a costume." Sarah said as he took off her pink helmet.

"Then what in the world is it?" Preston asked shaken.

"I don't think it's from this world." Sarah said, raising her fists in a defense stance as she anxiously looked the dizzy-looking monster.

"What are you guys and where'd you come from?" Stella asked as she approached the trio, they were suddenly startled when they noticed her presence.

Darwin's eyes widened in astonishment when his eyes fell on the teenage girl at his age who is standing beside him and he gazed at her longingly, "I... I... I... I..." Stella tilted her head looking puzzled as the boy attempts to combine his words together properly, "I... I mean we don't know where to begin. I'm really awkward at introductions." Darwin chuckled nervously, awkwardly running his hand through his blonde hairs.

"Well, it was nice of you three that you saved us from that creepy monster." Stella said, smiling at the trio.

"Man, you really saved our skins, thanks." Brody said, approaching the trio as well.

"Sure, but who are you?" Sarah asked the Siblings before gesturing at the dizzy-looking Korvaka. "And why is that... _thing_ chasing you?"

Brody didn't reply back as his eyes fell on the Prism and he noticed some of the Power Stars glowing inside, "Those are great questions, but they're gonna have to wait." Brody said as he walked over the Prism and Stella went to follow after him. Preston let out a gasp, quickly patting Sarah's shoulder as he pointed his finger at the Ninja Nexus Prism and they moved towards the Romero Siblings.

"I'm so dizzy!" Korvaka yelled as he struggled to push himself from the ground.

Brody and Stella kneeled down to the ground as they gazed at two glowing Power Stars inside the Prism, "Are they glowing?" Stella whispered, her eyes sets in the Silver Power Star.

"Whoa, what are those?" Sarah asked as she and the two boys crouched at their level, looking at the Power Stars in awe.

"They're the Ninja Power Stars." Brody answered, still staring at the Power Stars, only five of them are glowing magical, "It's glowing, like the Nexus Star did ten years ago. Before our dad pulled it out." As Brody and Stella were staring at the glowing Power Stars, both of them moved their hands in unison and slowly went through the Prism as they reached out for the Power Stars. Once they moved their hands back from the Prism, they were respectively holding the Red and Silver Power Stars in their hands. "I can't believe it..." Brody murmured as he stood up to his feet, looking at the Red Ninja Power Star he is holding.

"Wow, the Power Stars chose us..." Stella whispered, staring at her own Silver Ninja Power Star.

Darwin, Sarah and Preston looked at one another, looking amazed as they stared at the three other glowing Power Stars, they exchange quickly glances before they reached out their hands into the Prism and grabbed their new, respective three Power Stars. "Amazing." Sarah gasped as she pulled out her Pink Ninja Power Star.

"How did I just do that?" Preston said, looking at his own Blue Ninja Power Star.

"That's impossible." Darwin breathes out, staring at his Black Ninja Power Star.

"I'm trying to remember. That thing crashed into our backyard and my dad pulled a Star out of it, just like we did." Brody said, recalling the time in ten years ago when his father pulled the Nexus Star that chosen him as its protector.

"In some ways, he turned into some kind of a ninja superhero and Galvanax and his minions had called him..." Stella eyes widened in realization as a flashback stroke her head and she reminisced what had followed in ten years ago, she exchanges a look with Brody and they both nodded their heads before they worked their minds towards their new allies.

"Power Ranger." Both Brody and Stella said at the same time.

"A Power _Ranger_?" Sarah repeated, looking at the siblings with a questioning look while Preston and Darwin were grinning excitedly.

"That's cool." Darwin said in excitement.

"Follow exactly what we do and we may just save our skins, come on." Brody ushered as he and Stella walked around their new friends.

"Uh... okay." Preston said as he and Darwin stood up to their and followed after the siblings.

"I'm right behind you, I guess." Sarah said, looking a bit unsure as she went towards her friends.

Korvaka let out a groan, struggling to stand up from the ground, "I'm back in the game! Wait, those are Galvanax's Ninja Power Stars." Korvaka pointed out when he noticed the teenagers holding their respective Power Stars as they glared at the monster with bravery and confidence. "Give _them_ back." Korvaka growled in anger.

"I don't think so, dirty cat." Stella sneered at the monster.

Once Brody pulled himself in a defensive stance, he noticed a large red and golden four-pointed Shuriken that suddenly appeared in his left hand, he took a quick glance at his Power Star before he adjusted it on the middle of the Shuriken. His eyes glared at the monster before he pulled himself in a fighting stance. "Guys, do what I did." Brody instructed.

The four had the same as him as they pulled themselves into a fighting stance and the same four-pointed Shuriken as his own appeared in their left hands. "Whoa! It's like Magic!" Preston exclaimed in amazement, looking at his own Morpher.

"Oh, this oughtta be interesting." Sarah muttered, looking puzzled before she and the others adjusted their Power Stars on the middle of their Morpher and pulled themselves into a defensive stance.

"Buckle your seatbelts." Brody said, readying himself for battle.

Out of anger, Korvaka shoot a green at them with his personally sword, but they were able to shield themselves by raising their Morphers in front of them as an energies of red, pink, blue, silver and black rapidly encasing through their bodies as Korvaka continued to unrelentingly pushes the green laser at those teenagers. "They couldn't survive _that_!" Korvaka sneered, thinking that he had destroyed those puny teenagers. But he was wrong, the powerful green energy that concealed those teens somehow faded, revealing that they were wearing their respective spandex in different colors with a sash wears across their bodies while gripping their Swords in their hands.

"Whoa!" Sarah exclaimed in amazement, examining her own pink suit.

"Check it out!" Brody yipped, looking at his own red spandex.

"What happened to us? Am I wearing a black spandex?" Darwin asked.

"We are morphed. I am wearing a silver suit." Stella said, smiling beneath her Shuriken-like visor.

"It's some kind of mystic metamorphosis!" Preston yelled happily, looking at his blue spandex.

"What?!" Korvaka yelled in shock.

"I feel powerful! Like I have the strength of ten freight trains!" Sarah smiled beneath her visor.

"This is epic! We've become Power Rangers!" Brody added.

"Power Rangers? Makes no difference! I'll destroy you anyway!" Korvaka snarled as he charged towards the Power Rangers.

"Let's finish this." Brody commented as he and his teammates pulled themselves in a fighting stance, readying themselves for battle before they rushed towards the monster.

As the battle begins, Korvaka strikes against Brody, who managed to block his attack before he did a half-twist to avoid his attacks. Suddenly Sarah managed to slash Korvaka across his arm with her sword, "Whoa, I feel like a Ninja Star with this weapon!" Sarah exclaimed in awe.

Preston charged towards Korvaka and managed to strike against him before slashing him across his gut, "Let's call them our Ninja Star Blades." Preston said.

"Good thinking, Presto." Darwin agreed before he ran straight towards the feline monster and strikes him across his face.

"Ugh! My face!" Korvaka yelled in pain, putting his hand to his face.

"Watch out kitty-boy." Stella sneered as she charges towards him in full speed and delivered him a side-kick before slashing him across his waist.

"Heads up, Stink Breath!" Sarah retorted as she flipped forward and clashes her sword against Korvaka's before she evaded him by performing a back-handspring and then Brody vaulted off the ground and flipped over him.

"Yeah, someone forgot to brush!" Brody mocked as he fought against the feline monster before Preston flipped forwards and delivered him a powerful slash before kicking him on his chest.

"Good one! Preston." Darwin compliment as he and his teammates joined each other.

"Lucky we're here." Sarah added. "You'd be crazy to fight this guy on your own."

"Wait, just like the Datacom said," Stella stated.

"You're right Stella, we can do this together." Brody deduced. "Guys, let's try our other weapons." He said before he and his teammates took out their Blasters which has a golden and blue frog's face on the top.

"Ninja Blasters? Very cool!" Preston exclaimed, looking at his Blaster before they glared at the monster.

"I'm gonna leave here _with_ those Power Stars!" Korvaka sneered.

"Sorry, kitty-boy, we can't give you those Stars _at_ all." Stella joked sarcastically.

"Yeah, change of plans." Brody said.

"Ninja Blast!" Both the Rangers shouted out as they fired their blaster at the feline monster, causing him to collapse on his back before he exploded.

"Show's over for that guy." Brody grinned victoriously as the other jumped up, cheering in triumphant.

"Yay!" Sarah yipped.

"All right." Brody smiled.

"We did a great job guys." Stella said as she wrapped her arms around her brother, hugging him tightly.

* * *

After their successful battle against the evil Korvaka, Brody, Stella, Darwin and Sarah were putting up some boulders onto the Ninja Nexus Prism, Brody made an idea that they have to hide the Prism in order to make sure that those monster would not find the Prism on Earth while the Rangers would go and see if Mick is alive and well. "Here are additional rocks." Redbot said, carrying a handful of stones as he walked over the Rangers and dropped them beside the Rangers. "Do you need more?"

"Uh, this will probably be enough." Brody kindly refused.

"I'll scan for Mick again." Redbot said as he went to find a private spot so he can focus on scanning the location to missing his missing friend.

"Huh, is it a good idea that we should hide the Prism with those rocks." Darwin said as he put some of the rocks on the top of the Prism.

"These rocks will keep the Prism hidden, at least until I can get back here to move it." Brody said to the Black Ranger.

On the other side, Preston was pacing back and forth, connecting the dots together after Brody and Stella explained to their new friends about what had happened to them ten years ago when the Prism landed on Earth, "So ten years ago your dad had the Ninja Steel in his workshop, and now these monsters are after it?" Preston said, matter-of-factly.

"That's correct, Preston." Stella nodded.

"But we plan to get it first." Brody added.

"My scanners still show nothing." Redbot informed.

"I wonder where Mick landed." Stella said, concern lacing in her voice.

"We'll just have to hope that Mick's okay." Brody said, placing a hand on his sister's shoulders before putting one last stone onto the Prism, concealing it for good.

"So, what now?" Sarah inquired as she and the others walked towards their remaining friends.

"Thanks again for our help, but Redbot, Stella and I need to get going." Brody said.

"What?" Sarah said as she exchanges a look with Preston.

"But why Brody?" Darwin asked raising an eyebrow.

"What are you gonna do the next time you meet one of those monsters?" Ask Preston.

Brody started out, "Well, I guess—"

"No, there's no way you're beating them on your own." Sarah countered.

"Yeah, but we have to try." Brody said.

"No, Brody, we can't do this on our own." Stella said, touching her brother's shoulder, "Those guys just helped us defeat Korvaka, we can't do this alone."

"Stella's right, _we_ have to try." Sarah agreed.

"Well, you can't do this alone." Darwin added.

"I'm with them we're Power Rangers now, right?" Preston said, "It seems like maybe the world is depending on us. So let's beat these creeps, together."

"Together." Sarah interjected.

"Together." Darwin smiled.

"Together." Brody added, patting Redbot's back.

"Together." Redbot said.

"Together." Stella beamed.

Both Sarah, Preston and Darwin laughed in agreement, smiling at their new friends, "Okay, so where do we go first?" Sarah asked.

"It's simple, to our old house." Stella said.

"That's where the Ninja Steel is. We can't wait to see our brother Aiden again." Brody said with a grin growing on his face.

But the suddenly they heard a crumbling noise at the distance, they turned to their side and saw that the stones that are concealing the Prism were shaking as purple lights excelled from the stones and the Prism suddenly came out, floating above the ground, "What the..." Darwin breathes out, looking the Prism in shock.

"Is it magic or it alive?" Preston asked.

"Let's say it's both." Sarah said before the Prism ran passed by them and flew off to the clear skies and vanishes from their sight.

"Where did it go?" Preston asked.

Then Brody said, "We don't know, but there are still three Ninja Power Stars inside of it."

 **~~(To be Continued)~~**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So this is it! Sorry i can't write much more words because this chapter has 9878 words and so have a nice day! :)

 **Next Episode:** **Forged In Steel** **:**

As the Romero Siblings and their new friends return to Brody and Stella's childhood home in an attempt to find their lost family, Hayley and Calvin have met the shape-shifter Mick.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belong to Saban, i only own my OCs Stella and Darwin.


	5. Forged in Steel

**Author's Note:** Hi friends! I'm back and Eid Mubarak to any muslims who are reading this story. First of all, I'm sorry that I didn't even update my stories, I really had to deal with some personal problems in real life, I was fasting in Ramzam days, and I also had a sleep disorder because I didn't sleep well early night and I was being unmotivated on writing stories, though however I am motivated now and I am able to write this chapter, so anyway have fun! ^^

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belong to Saban, i only own my OC Stella and Darwin.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Forged in Steel**

On the Road, a little far from the town Summer Cove, the blonde teenager called Calvin was repairing his yellow Nitro Truck after it aggressively shaken out of the blues and now he has to repair it before going back to school, his girlfriend Hayley is sitting in the backseat while her Siberian Husky pet; Cody whimpered as he sat on the flatbed, "Hold on, Cody," Hayley reassured her Husky pet. "Shouldn't be much longer."

Calvin coughed as smoke was streaming from the engine before he closed the hood and he went back toward his Nitro Truck to sit in the seat beside his girlfriend. "Okay so, Nitro's feeling much better," Calvin said as he climbed onto his truck and closed his door, "So she's gonna run _just_ fine." Calvin grinned before he leaned to his dashboard like a mother always cooed to her precious baby, "Aren't you, baby? Yes, you—"

"You do know that I'm your girlfriend and that Nitro is just a truck." Hayley told her boyfriend, though she always loves her boyfriend, sometimes even when Calvin is a mechanic, he has a love for cars and this Nitro Truck is his most favorite.  
"Hey, shh." Calvin said, slightly offended, "You're gonna hurt her feelings." Hayley chuckled in response, causing her boyfriend to grin at her before his Cell Phone started beeping and he took it out before pressing the answer button on the screen, "Hey, Mom." Calvin said through his Phone as he listened to his mother, "Huh, Darwin…. No, I didn't see him at the school ground…. Really? A-Are you serious about this…. Okay. Bye Mom." Once his call cuts off, Calvin groaned in embarrassment as he laid his head on the dashboard, "Man, I am the worst big brother ever…"

"Cal, are you okay?" Ask Hayley, who placed a hand on his shoulder, Calvin raises his head from the dashboard and looked at his girlfriend.

"Don't even ask, I just failed to notice my younger brother was at Summer Cove High as a freshman student, now I didn't see him there, and my Mom just chastises me for that." Calvin said with a slight pout.

"Your brother? I didn't know you had a brother." Hayley said, amazed.

"Well, his name's Darwin and he's younger than me, only at age sixteen." Calvin explained, "Beside we are complete opposite of each other; Darwin is shy and an average teenager while I on the other side, is cool and confident. But sadly, the only thing is he was bullied severely in kinder-garden and he has a social anxiety that keeps him from interacting with others, that's what makes him very shy."

"Oh, I see… he didn't have any friends when he was a kid." Hayley said understandably.

"Now, my parents are worried for his social problems, he always spends his whole time, drawing sketches and had no time to make friends, he said he doesn't want to make friends due to being bullied when he was six years old." Calvin said before he expelled a small sigh, "And now he has to socialize with some friends."

"I see, Darwin may an opposite complete of you, and he may have social problems, just give him some time, I'm sure he will make friends at Summer Cove High." Hayley reassured her boyfriend.

"Are you sure about this?" Calvin asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Before Hayley could reply, a metal object suddenly fell from the sky, startling the couples as they saw more metal objects were raining down from the skies and landed on the road, "What in the world?" Ask Hayley, looking frightened. Curious to find out, both Calvin and Hayley opened the truck's doors and climbed out of the Nitro-Truck, Calvin looked up at the skies while Hayley looked across the trashes that lays on the road, and from her looks, she really don't like those trashes at all. "What is this stuff?" Hayley asked, kneeling down to the road as she touches one of the metal objects that had fallen and she removes a teal glop which coated the metal object. "Ugh," She said in disgust, noticing the glop that crusted her fingers. "They don't look like parts from an airplane. Maybe a top-secret satellite?"

Calvin walked towards the trashes that scattered across the road, he tosses one aside as he looked down at a small object which is covered in the same teal glop. "Yeah, I guess." Calvin muttered, bending down as he reaches to touch the glop while Hayley looked around, scared and disgusted. "Or maybe…" Calvin murmured, pulling a small of glop with his fingers before swiftly moving towards his girlfriend, "It's an alien!"

"Oh! Don't! I'm creeped out." Hayley deadpanned as she slapped his hands off her. "Let's just clear the road so we can get out of here."

"Yeah," Calvin agreed as his girlfriend went to pick up one of the trashes, "Gross…" He muttered in disgust as he tried to whip the glop off his fingers. He went towards a metal ball with some strings of hairs sprouting from the ball and he picked it up, looking at it in curiosity in his eyes. "What is this?" He asked as he kicked the metal ball like a soccer ball and it transforms into a humanoid creature!

"Ow!" He cried out in pain, which frightened both Calvin and Hayley as they picked up some of the metals and held them like weapons.

"Ow! You kicked me!" Mick snapped at the two as he almost advanced on them.

"Stay back!" Hayley ordered, promoting him to stop in his tracks.

"Ah, sorry." Mick apologized, holding up his hands in defense. "I didn't mean to surprise anyone."

"Who… or what are you?" Hayley asked, surprised.

"Uh, I'm Mick." Mick greeted, "Uh, head mechanic on the Warrior Dome." He said, pointing his index at the sky. Both Hayley and Calvin looked up at the sky, like there is nothing up here at all. "You know, where they film the intergalactic TV show: 'Galaxy Warriors.'"

"Galaxy Warriors?" Hayley repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Galaxy Warriors." Mick grinned.

Confused, Calvin shared a look with Hayley.

"It's only the Number One show in the Universe." Mick explained, "What Galaxy have you been hiding in?"

"Uh, the Milky Way Galaxy." Calvin replied weirdly.

"Milky Way, uh…" Mick said, moving towards the two teenagers, but they suddenly moved backwards, still alarmed.

"Just between us, you guys are a little, uh… behind the times." Mick admitted, pinching his fingers, "Anyway, I got separated from my friends Brody and Stella." Mick said before his eyes widened in realization, "They're from right here. They're from Earth!" He exclaimed with excitement in his voice. "Brody and his sister Stella! You know, Brody and Stella. Brody…" The excitement is in his voice lowered for a moment when he looked at the two who gave him confused looks. Then he pressed his own Datacom to call his friends, "Brody, Stella, come in." He tried to call them, but only to receive static noises coming from the Datacom. "Oh, no." He pouted sadly. "Must have broken when we jumped out of the ship." He explained as he looked up at the sky.

Hayley shifted her gaze up at the skies while Calvin looked at the pipe metal he is holding and his hands were covered in glops, "Do you mean a space ship?" He said, shocked. "Okay, what would make you do that?"

"We were escaping monsters." Mick explained.

"You mean alien monsters?" Hayley asked, easily frightened and shocked.

"Yeah." Mick nodded.

"You're kidding me? What kind?" Hayley asked.

"Well, uh, they were… big, uh, ugly, like, uh…" Before Mick could finish, Cody began to bark which attracts his attention and his eyes widened in horror as he saw something behind those teenagers. "…Like them." Both Calvin and Hayley swiftly turned around and they saw a pack of Kudabots rushing towards them that causes them to step back a little bit, gulping in fear. "They're gonna take me back to the ship."

"Um, maybe we can scare 'em off." Hayley said, looking almost frightened.

"Yeah, yeah," Calvin nodded in agreement as he cleared his throat and he and Hayley quickly stepped forward while Mick stood behind them, pulling his fists in a fighting stance. "If… you want a piece of him, then you're gonna have to, uh…." Calvin stammered as he looked at his girlfriend for response.

"Go through both of us." Hayley said bravely.

"Yeah!" Calvin agreed.

"Yeah!" Mick exclaimed, before he immediately turned to his side and opened the truck door as he climbed into the seat. "Good luck."

Both the two teenagers glanced back at him before they exchanged confused looks and turned their attention to the Kudabots who charged towards them. Both the two shrugged their shoulders, having no problems in fighting those creatures as they charged towards them and they attacked those monsters. Hayley managed to strike one of the Kudabots before the pipe metal fell off her hands and she covered herself for defence as Calvin swiftly whipped another of the Kudabots, saving his girlfriend from harm before another Kudabot attempts to strike her, but Calvin blocked the attack with the pipe metal. But unfortunately, one of the Kudabots had kicked him in his gut, sending him to collide against his girlfriend's back as they looked at the blue foot-soldiers in shock before their eyes fell on two Yari Spears laying on the grass, which gives them the opportunity to grab them and they both rushed towards one of the Kudabots that was running towards them and they managed to strike it in unison, sending it flying before collapsing with the others.

"Come on!" Hayley urged, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and they made run for the Nitro Truck and two of the Kudabots noticed them, running away for their lives and they swiftly ran towards them. "Let's get out of here!" Hayley said in worry as she frantically opened the door and she and Calvin quickly climbed on the truck, with Mick sitting in the flatbed, next to Cody.

"Come on, let's go." Calvin exclaimed urgently, igniting the engine as they quickly drove away before those Kudabots could catch them and Ripcon teleported down to the Earth, looking upset and angry that Mick has escaped with two teenagers and an Earth Siberian Husky.

"You fools! They got away!" Ripcon scolded, "But not for long."

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Galaxy Warrior Dome)~~**

"For ten years, no monster could pull out the Ninja Power Stars," Galvanax angrily lashed out at Odious who was staring at him with frightened look as he was cornering her to a wall, "But five human teenagers did it, no problem at all? How?!" He demanded angrily. After learning that Brody, Stella and their new friends gained the Power Stars, Galvanax was more than just angry when he was being informed that the Power Stars were already taken by just mere humans.

"I'm sorry, Champ, I can't explain it." Odious gulped in fear, flinching in shame and guilt as she never dared to look at her boss's angry look.

Galvanax angrily scoffs at her in response, looking totally angrier until Ripcon appeared in the corridors as he ran up to his boss, "My Kudabots found Mick, but he escaped with some human teenagers," Ripcon informed to his boss.

"More teenagers!" Galvanax yelled furiously, giving his loyal henchman a shove to his chest. "The Earth in infested with them…. Like cockroaches…" He said in a disgusted tone as he quickly started to think for a plan before something pops up into his head. "Wait… I know just how I'm going to destroy all these puny pests." He laughed sinisterly as he walked out of the Corridor through an exit door. Then he came out of the side of the stage where Cosmo was making an announcement to the cheering crowds until Galvanax shoved him aside. "Out of my way, Cosmo." Galvanax grumbled as he stood in the middle of the stage, causing the crowds to cheerfully jump up and down. "It's time for a new twist to our show." Galvanax explained, "Any contestant that can destroy the Power Rangers and bring me their Ninja Power Stars becomes a Galaxy Warriors champion just like me." He announced to the crowds, who had continued to shout in excitement.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, In Summer Cove High School)~~**

"Let's go 'round to the back entrance." Calvin explained to his friends as his girlfriend Hayley whirled the steering wheel, driving around the school ground until they pulled into the shop class where there are shelves filled with vehicle parts and equipment to learn how to fix vehicles.

"This is shop class, where we build and fix things." Hayley explained.

Mick whooped excitedly as he climbs off the flatbed while Hayley and Calvin exited the truck. "There's plenty of tools in this class, so hopefully we can fix that… wrist thing of yours." Calvin explained to the alien shapeshifter and Mick immediately checked his own damaged Datacom.

"Mick, just try to… blend in." Hayley said, holding a dark green work coat and Mick gasped as his eyes fell on a stack of tires laid on the underside of the shelf.

"I could change into a tire." He said excitedly as he was about to transform until Calvin ran into him.

"No, no, no, no, no. Uh, not that kind of _blend in_ , just act normal and no one will even notice you're here, okay?" Calvin told the shapeshifter while Hayley slipped the work coat onto his arms and shoulders.

"Okie-Doke." Mick nodded his head with a grin plastered on his face.

"Let's go." Calvin said as the three left the shop glass.

Later on, the trio went into the garage classroom to see several high school students were doing their own project like fixing the vehicles with the help of their vehicle equipment. It was peacefully quiet in the classroom, none of them seem to be bothered, apart from Victor's loud boasts for his own activities. "You!" A woman shouted, indicating her direction at Mick. "You must be our new shop teacher." She spoke out as she walked towards Mick, "I'm Principal Hastings. Very nice to meet you." She said as she held out her hand to shake. Mick ginned warmly as he shook her hand with his. Principal Hastings has a fit body structure with brown eyes and dark brown shoulder-length hair, she is a dressed in a blouse with pictures of flowers, a black blazer, a black bodycon skirts, black nude heels and green thick glasses.

"I'm Mick." Mick greeted, grinning warmly as he held up his right hand in his own greeting way. "Uh… very nice to meet you, too."

Principal Hastings puts her hand on his back as they walked away from the two teenagers to have their conversation in private without being disturbed. "Now, I was disappointed to hear you were not going to take the job, but who can blame you? You know, I wouldn't want to spend all day in this… grease pit. But I suspect you're right at home. I'm glad you changed your mind." The principal finished her words before she quickly made her way towards the door. "Good luck." She said as she disappeared in the doorway.

Mick was speechless as he turned back his attention to the two teenagers with an astonished look on his face as he quickly walked towards them. "She thinks I'm your… teacher?" He asked surprised.

"Well…." Calvin began before he is interrupted by a horn that honked out of the blues and they turned to see Victor and Monty were pushing out a light green classic vehicle out of the painting room.

"That'll do, Monty. We're all finished with the paint booth." Victor said to his friend, but when they were pushing the classic car, they accidentally parked it on the hose that is attached to the compressor foam and black smokes was streaming out from the machine as spark extracted from the top. "So… you're our new instructor." Victor said as he and Monty walked towards the alien shapeshifter.

"Well, I…" Mick began.

"I'm Victor Vincent. Six pack abs, impeccable teeth." Victor said, gesturing to his toothily grinning lips as his clean teeth flashes by the light. "Clearly… your top student." Victor stated boisterously as he quickly walked towards Mick, putting an arm around his shoulder as he took him to show their vehicle project to him, "And I have just created a paint job almost as perfect-O as I am."

"Almost." Monty repeated, grinning widely.

"I said _almost_." Victor told his partner-in-crime though he doesn't know that the hose began to inflate like a balloon just as Victor is busy showing off their project to their new teacher. "Just look at the sleek lines. Check out the sweeping curves." Victor said, leering over the classic car as he and Monty made droning sound, though little did he know that the foam compressor started to shake as a spark extracted and more smokes were streaming out from the machine. "Truly one of a kind."

"Uh oh." Mick muttered, noticing the hose is about to explode so he quickly ducked himself for a cover just as the hose suddenly blow up, splattering light green paints over the comical duo's whole bodies, making Calvin and Hayley both surprised and amused. "Now you're three of a kind." Mick said, grinning broadly as he walked away from the comical duo, leaving them both speechless as they took off their goggles.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Romero Residence)~~**

"Where could our brother be?" Brody asked desperately as he and the others searched the whole house to search for Aiden, though however when they arrived at the Romero house, they looked everywhere for him but Aiden was nowhere to seen or heard from anyone, it seems that he had disappeared when Brody and Stella were captured by Galvanax.

"Aiden! Where are you?" Stella yelled as she and Brody quickly came out of the house while Sarah, Darwin and Preston followed after them as the Romero Siblings wildly glance around the backyard.

"Aiden! Aiden!" Brody called out frantically.

"My sensors detect no signs of life." Redbot said to the Romero Siblings.

"But he was here, we swear he has to be here." Stella said in a worry tone.

"He's gotta be here, we're telling you." Brody added, placing his hands around his head as he squatted to the background, frantically swaying backward and forth. "He wouldn't leave."

"Where'd he be? It's been so long that Aiden had to leave the house, and now it's too late." Stella murmured sadly as tears were running down her cheeks at the thought of her elder brother's disappearance.

"It's been ten years, Aiden could be anywhere by now." Redbot said as he walked towards Brody before putting his metal hand on his shoulder to comfort him while Darwin walked towards Stella who is weeping silently as she put her hands to her face.

"Hey Stella, don't worry. I'm sure your elder brother would be alive, maybe he went somewhere to be keep himself from being seen by those monsters." Darwin said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and handed a handkerchief to her, Stella smiled gratefully as she took his handkerchief in acceptance and whipped the tears off her brown eyes.

"Hey," Sarah said as she went towards Brody, putting her hoverboard aside as she knelt down in front of him, "You said your dad trained him to be a ninja too, right?"

"Yeah," Brody replied.

"If he's half as resourceful as you, I'm sure wherever he is, he's just fine." Sarah said to him with a reassuring smile.

"Uh, Guys." Preston spoke out as he walked towards the others. "Galvanax could be here at any time. We really need to find that Ninja Steel."

"He's right, if Galvanax finds it first, hope would be lost." Stella agreed.

Brody stared at his younger sister before his eyes turned to Sarah, who nodded her head in agreement. He nodded back in agreement as he aired out a sigh. "You're right." He replied and Darwin lends out his hand to his level and Brody grabbed his hand, pulling himself off the ground. "I think I know where Aiden would have put it, I bet it's in my dad's workshop. This way." He said as he and his teammates had walked around the other side of the house.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

 **~~(In the Romero Workshop)~~**

"Our dad buried this box as part of our Ninja training." Brody explained as he and Stella was using two shovels to dig up a ground while the others were looking around the old workshop with many rusty ninja weapons and trophies that laid on the shelves. "We had to find it… blindfolded."

"Whoa." Preston whispered in awe when he pulls off a tarp, revealing an old, rusty red pick-up truck which is covered in dusts and cobwebs.

"Well, that's our dad's old truck, Preston." Stella told the Blue Ranger.

"So this is where your dad trained you, Stella and Aiden?" Sarah asked, staring at some trophies that are covered in cobwebs.

"Yeah, you know, people said our dad was the greatest Ninja that ever lived." Brody explained. "We wanted to grow up to be just like him."

"And don't forget that part when we were kids, I beat you and Aiden in a Ninja training 'cause I was considered as the most agile and fastest Ninja that Dad has ever seen, besides I was only six years old." Stella admitted, remembering that time when she was six years old, she defeated both her older brothers in a Ninja Match and she was considered as the "Most agile and fastest female Ninja" By her father that surprises both of her older brothers.

"Yeah, I know that, you were very agile to defeat only two of us." Brody said in which his statement makes his sister chuckled in amusement.

"Then how did your father had found the Ninja Steel?" Darwin inquired, placing his fingers on his chin.

"Thanks Redbot." Brody said as he gave his shovel to his red robot friend.

"No problem, Brody." Redbot replied as he began digging up the ground while Brody and Stella walked over the others.

"One day, the prism fell like a meteorite, right in our yard." Brody explained. "It was encased in Ninja Steel, our dad chipped off the steel and discovered the Prism underneath. He was melting the Ninja Steel and forging it into special throwing stars…. Then Galvanax showed up." Brody said as he recalled that memory when Galvanax was holding the Nexus Star and he was absorbing most of its powers until his father had managed to shatter the Star into eight pieces. "Our dad destroyed the Nexus Star… and disappeared."

"That was the last day we saw him… or our brother Aiden." Stella finished for him.

"I'm sorry Brody and Stella." Preston said pitifully while Sarah laid a hand on Stella's shoulders.

As Redbot was digging up the ground, the shovel hit something hidden deeper underground. "Oh, my motherboard, I found something!" Redbot called out, earning his friends' attention before they walked over towards him and Brody crouched down to the ground as his hand went deeper into the dirt and he touched something buried in the ground.

"That's it! I knew it was here." Brody remarked, quickly digging the dirt with his bare hands. "Quick, give me a hand." He instructed as his sister and friends quickly dug up the soils as they pulled out a metal chest covered in dirt and Brody opened the box, only to find it empty. "Empty? Where's the Ninja Steel?"

"Where else would your brother have put it?" Ask Redbot.

"Wait…" Sarah started out, sweeping some soils with her fingers as she noticed a small piece of paper which turns out to be a photo paper. "What's this?" She said as she handed the photo to Stella.

"Wait, it is a picture of me and my brothers along with Dad." Stella exclaimed as she looked at a picture of her six years old self along with her brothers and their father and they were smiling happily in the photo while younger Aiden is holding a golden trophy that Sarah had seen when she was in the High School.

"I remember this." Brody added, looking at the photo. "Dad was so proud of that trophy, this must be a clue from Aiden."

* * *

 **~~(Back in Summer Cove High School)~~**

"Ah, piece of space cake." Mick said after he had finished repairing his damaged Datacom while Calvin was peeking behind his shoulders to see that his alien friend had finished fixing his own Datacom.

"Guys… everyone's gone home." Hayley spoke out as she stood at the doorway before she walked towards her friends. "We're gonna have to leave soon."

Mick was tapping his finger on the table as he looked over his repaired Datacom. "Let's hope it'll power up." Mick said as he presses the button on the Datacom and a light lit up, making them both smile.

* * *

 **~~(In the Romero Workshop)~~**

"Hold on, let me see that." Sarah said as she took the photo from Stella and she stood up to her feet as her gaze lingered on that trophy on the photo. "This trophy looks so familiar…" She paused for a moment before he turns to the Romero siblings. "Brody, Stella, what's your dad's name?" She asked.

"Dane Romero." Brody and Stella said at the same time.

Sarah has torn her gaze from the others, remembering this morning Back in Summer Cove High School when she came to this school and sees the same familiar golden martial arts trophy from the cabinet while being Victor was giving her a tour to the school. "It's in the school trophy cabinet, I saw it this morning!" She spoke out.

"That's it; Aiden must have hid the Ninja Steel inside the trophy." Brody smiled in relief.

"This means we would able to find the Ninja Steel." Darwin added.

"Warning!" Redbot urged as a strange insect was flying across him before he swiftly catches the bug, holding it tightly in his fist.

"What's wrong, Redbot?" Stella asked worriedly.

In response, the red robot held out his hand as he opened his fist, revealing a small robotic black bug with camera-like face that lay on his metal hand, "It's a Buzzcam!" He revealed as the robotic insect's beacon was blinking in a red light.

* * *

 **~~(In the Warrior Dome)~~**

Galvanax laughed ominously as he watches Brody's curious face on the monitor he was inspecting the Buzzcam which serves as the Warrior Dome's surveillance cameras to record footages of the battles between two opponents outside of the Warrior Dome. Galvanax had managed to send one of the Buzzcams to spy on the Rangers and now he knows about the Ninja Steel's hidden location.

"Gotcha! Send down a monster to get the Ninja Steel from that trophy." Galvanax ordered, holding his microphone closer to his wide mouth.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

"Yes, sir." Cosmo said through his com-links, nodded his head as complied his boss's orders before he walked out onto the stage to see the alien audience cheering wildly as their voices echoed throughout the Warrior Dome. "Now let's see it Ripperrat can destroy and get the Ninja Steel." He said over his Microphone as a strange monster walked out onto the stage, Ripperrat is a blue weasel-like monster with blue armor, kabuki makeovers and with chainsaws protruding from his forehands and has some brown furs across his body.

"I'm ready to rip! Ha!" Ripperrat exclaimed, pulling himself in his signature posture as he held up one of his chainsaws in the air.

"Ta-ta." Cosmo said, waving his hand at the monster as a yellow beam was being sent down on him and he vanishes from their sights.

* * *

 **~~(In the Romero Workshop)~~**

Brody laid the Buzzcam on the ground before he slammed his foot on it, breaking it into a few pieces as sparks extracted from the damaged Robotic Bug. Brody knelt down to the ground and picked up the Buzzcam between his fingers as he looked at it with worry in his eyes. "This isn't good." Brody said with concern lacing in his voice. "Galvanax knows where the Ninja Steel is." As Brody stared at the impaired Buzzcam, his Datacom started beeping, promoting the Red Ranger to stand up to his feet as he pressed his Datacom. "It's Mick!"

"He's alive! Thank goodness." Stella muttered in relief.

" _Brody, are you okay? Is Stella with you?_ " Mick asked.

"I'm fine and so is Stella." Brody replied, glancing at his younger sister who nodded her head in reassurance. "But we're in trouble."

* * *

 **~~(Back in Summer Cove High School)~~**

" _We know where the Ninja Steel is, but so does Galvanax_." Brody explained to Mick through the Datacom where his face appeared on the screen. " _And we need to get to the high school_."

"All right, we're on our way." Mick nodded before he paused for a moment, looking around the school's workshop as realization dawned on him. "Wait, _I'm_ at the high school."

" _What? That's great_." Brody said. " _The Ninja Steel is in my dad's trophy_."

" _It's front and center in the school trophy cabinet_." Sarah spoke out. " _Look for the name Dane Romero_."

" _Grab it and we'll come meet you_."

Mick nodded in response. "See you soon." He said before turning off his Datacom.

"Let's go." Calvin said as he and his friends quickly walked towards the door as they went out of the school's workshop.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

"There it is." Calvin said as he and his friends approaches the trophy cabinet which includes Dane Romero's Martial Arts golden trophy that contains the Ninja Steel and Mick finally reach out to grab the trophy, looking at the object with curiosity and he opened it at the top, revealing some glowing metals within the trophy.

"The Ninja Steel." Mick identified, gazing at the Ninja Steel. "Let's go meet Brody and Stella." He said as he and his human friends quickly came outside of the school. "Oh, which way." He called out, looking around the school grounds, though little did the trio knows that a Buzzcam appeared as it landed on a pipe wall and started recording.

The right on cue, a flash of yellow light came down to Earth as Ripperrat appeared, standing on the ground. "Haha! Gotcha!" He snickered evilly, causing the trio to look at the monster. "Give me the Ninja Steel, or else…" He laughed maliciously, unleashing a dark purple energy from his chainsaw as it passes through Calvin and Hayley and exploded in front of Mick, knocking him off the ground as he landed on his back. Both Calvin and Hayley worriedly looked at their alien friend before they turned their attention towards the weasel alien. "You're next." Ripperrat said threateningly.

Thinking quickly, both the couple hurriedly rushed towards a collection of bags filled with some sports equipment to fight against that contestant. "Grab something." Calvin stated as he took out a metal baseball bat while Hayley grabbed a tennis racket as they ran towards Ripperrat. The monster laughed manically as he rushed towards the two teenagers and they went toe-to-toe with each other. Hayley was able to strike him, but he swiftly strikes her back. "Batter up!" Calvin yelled, attempting to hit him with his bat, but Ripperrat swiftly deflected it and strikes him again.

"You're out, ha!" Ripperrat taunted as he brutally slashes Hayley and Calvin cried out as he swung his bat at the monster, hitting him in his gut, leaving an opening for Hayley to run up to him and shoved him back before Calvin ran towards him, attempting to strike him, though Ripperrat deflected his attack and he swiftly knocked Hayley's foot off the ground. But luckily Calvin had managed to catch her in his arms.

"Good catch." Hayley said, jumping off from his arms as the two teenagers continued to attack the monster.

Mick was cringing in worry as he watches the couple running towards Ripperrat with their sport equipment in their hands, but however the contestant had managed to raise his chainsaws in the air, blocking their weapons with his chainsaws revving up and glowing in purple energy. "I gave you a sporting chance, now the game's over." Ripperrat sneered as he punches them on their abdomens, pushing them away from him.

"This bat's made of metal." Calvin said, noticing his bat had been bended while Hayley's tennis racket is broken.

"Ha ha! First the bat and now… your bones." Ripperrat mocked, his chainsaw started revving up before he sends out a wave of purple energy that went across the ground in front of the two teenagers, knocking them off the ground as they collapse back on the ground again. Ripperrat laughed manically as he stalked towards Mick. "Now hand over that trophy." He demanded.

Mick quickly stood up to his feet, holding the golden trophy in his hand as he stared at the monster in fear and Ripperrat kicked his leg off the ground.

"I see you want to do this the hard way." Ripperrat sneered, raising his chainsaw in the air as he knocked Mick's Datacom on his wrist and it fell down in front of him.

"My Datacom." Mick said in worry before he turned to look up to the monster.

"That's not all I'll destroy…" Ripperrat said evilly, raising one of his chainsaws as it began to glow in purple energy, ready to destroy the alien shapeshifter until the Ninja Nexus Prism suddenly rammed into him, sending him flying as he crashes into the bushes.

* * *

 **~~(In the Warrior Dome)~~**

"The Prism!" Galvanax cried out as he rose up from his chair, seeing from the monitor that the Prism had appeared, which would be a chance to get the Ninja Stars. "Get it, you fool!"

* * *

 **~~(In Summer Cove High School)~~**

Mick stood up to his feet as he walked around the Prism, staring at it in awe. "Oh my… It's the Yellow and White Power Stars." He spoke out, noticing the Yellow and White Power Stars were glowing inside the Prism, "They're glowing." He stated as Calvin and Hayley walked up to him, staring at the Prism in awe. "Grab the Power Stars." Mick beckoned urgently, though the couple exchange confused looks before they slowly reaches out their hands through the Prism.

"Is this really happening?" Calvin spoke out as he and Hayley took out their respective chosen Power Stars.

"I can't believe it." Hayley said, staring at her White Power Star.

"Well, how in the world…" Calvin said, trying to connect the dots together.

"This is crazy." Hayley said.

Suddenly the Nexus Prism began to spin rapidly as it flew off towards the sky, leaving the trio speechless and astonished while Mick was trying to contain his excitement. "You pulled out the Ninja Power Stars. Well, do you know what that means?" He asked them in a very excited tone.

"No." Both Calvin and Hayley said at the same time.

"We know." Brody spoke out as he and his teammates approach the trio as they ducked underneath a set of stairs.

"Brody! Stella!" Mick exclaimed n relief.

"It means you're Power Rangers." Stella added.

"Just like us." Sarah said.

"Power what?" Hayley said before she looked at Preston who stepped forward from the group as he dusts off his top-pointed hat. "Preston? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Calvin and Hayley?" Preston asked happily.

"Darwin!" Calvin spoke out of a sudden, staring at his younger brother with wide eyes. "W-Where you've been? I didn't even see you at school and I've been trying to call you."

"I…. it's a long story, bro." Darwin stuttered, looking down as he jabbed his hands into his pockets.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, I'm from out of town." Sarah greeted with a smile.

"I'm Brody." Brody said.

"And I'm his sister: Stella…." Stella stated, waving her hand at the two new Rangers.

"We're from… out of space." Brody said, causing his sister to giggle at her older brother.

"I'm Redbot." Redbot said.

"And I'm Ripperrat." The monster spoke out snidely as he quickly came out of the bushes, "I'm gonna make you all pay for stealing from champion Galvanax." He snarled as he was stalking towards them.

"This one totally annoys me…" Stella commented as she and her friends stood in a line together. "What should we do?"

"Just follow my lead." Brody murmured.

"Why? What's gonna happen?" Calvin asked.

"You're gonna find out yourself, Cal." Darwin said, nudging his brother's elbow.

"Even if he tells you, you won't believe it." Preston added.

"Hold onto your hard drive." Redbot squealed excitedly. He and Mick quickly went towards the opposite side to watch the battle afar. "Wait 'til you see this."

"It's Morphin' Time!" Brody exclaimed as he, Stella, Sarah, Preston and Darwin held out their Battle Morphers in their hands while holding their own respective Power Stars, and Calvin and Hayley followed suit as their Battle Morphers appeared in their hands. "Lock your Stars in." He ordered as he and his teammates adjusted their Stars on the middle of their Battle Morphers.

"Ninja Spin!" The Rangers exclaimed in unison as they spin their Power Stars at the same time.

Then they had removed their Power Stars from their morphers before tossing them aside as they flew around their body, materializing their suits before their helmets were formed and pulls up their visor as they pulls themselves in their respective fighting stance.

"You're right, Preston and Darwin, I don't believe it." Calvin said in astonishment, looking at his own yellow suit. "It's like I'm on Nitro-power."

"What just happened to us? This feels wild." Hayley grinned behind her visor.

Soon Ripperrat stood up to his feet as he quickly dashed towards the Ninja Steel Rangers. "Altogether now." Brody exclaimed, gripping his own Ninja Star Blade as he and his teammates quickly charges towards weasel-like alien monster.

* * *

 **~~(In the Warrior Dome)~~**

"What?! Seven Power Rangers!" Galvanax yelled angrily, rising from his chair as he watches the Rangers fighting off their enemy on the monitor. "Destroy those teenager pests!"

* * *

 **~~(In Summer Cove High School)~~**

Brody went toe-to-toe with Ripperrat as he managed to block his chainsaw with his Ninja Blade before doing a half-twist in front of him and striking him on his chest. "Nice moves Brody!" Stella complimented her older brother as she stood up between the two other girls.

"Good, maybe our Morphers have an Attack Mode." Hayley suggested as she and her teammates took out their own Battle Morphers as it doubled its size.

"Whoa. You're right." Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Let's try them out, girls." Stella suggested.

"Great idea." Hayley agreed.

"Battle Morpher: Bow Mode!" Both the girls said in unison, withdrawing out the limbs of their Battle Morpher Bow Mode as they slowly pulled the triggers and took aim at Ripperrat who is still struggling against Brody.

"Brody! Move aside!" Stella exclaimed.

"ARROW BLAST!" The girls screamed as they fired their weapon at the monster, causing him to stumble back a little.

"You're gonna pay for that…. In pain!" Ripperrat snarled as he charged up his chainsaws in purple energy.

"Battle Morpher: Blade Mode, Blade Slash!" Calvin exclaimed, pulling a blue blade from his Battle Morpher as he slashes his opponent's chest, causing him to tumble across the ground.

"That won't stop me!" Ripperrat yelled angrily.

"Oh really! Then our Claw Mode will." Darwin yelled as he and Preston pulled tri-claws from their Battle Morphers and both the boys had jumped off a ledge above the monster, diving down on him.

"Claw Shred!" Both the Black and Blue Rangers yelled in unison as they swiftly strike Ripperrat's chest, sending him flying as he landed back on the ground.

"That was epic!" Stella squealed in excitement as she went up to her elder brother who shared a high-five with her. "So, we bet we could take down that monster, eh Bro."

"Definitely agreed with you 'Tella." Brody said, smiling beneath his visor before he and his sister pressed a blue button on their respective swords.

"Red and Silver Ninja Strike! Steel Slash!" The Romero siblings yelled in unison as red and silver auras were surging within their bodies. "NINJA SPIN!" They exclaimed as they spun their Power Stars and swiftly rushed towards the monster, slashing him several times before they flew above him, flipping through the air. "FINAL ATTACK!" They shouted, spinning around like twisters as they were falling towards the monster, finally striking him out, causing him to explode as the two quickly jumped out and landed on the ground before standing up to their feet.

Show's Over…. Ninjas Win." Brody said victoriously, shouldering his Ninja Blade as the other Rangers walked up to them while Stella was giggling, placing her arm around his shoulders, and making a "V" sign with her two fingers.

* * *

 **~~(In the Warrior Dome)~~**

Seeing the Rangers had defeated another monster, Galvanax furiously groaned as his body was shaking in anger and he angrily balled his hand into a fist. "The show's not over yet!" He yelled angrily.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

" _Should we give Ripperrat one more chance_?" Cosmo asked over his Microphone while a pair of Kudabots were pulling out a machine from the side of the stage and the whole audience started to cheer wildly, wanting to give the monster another chance to defeat the Rangers. The audience meter quickly began to fill up as fireworks went off on the screen above the alien host. " _Gigantify_!" He yelled, slamming a blue on the machine and fired a large dark purple beam that suddenly shoots out of the ship, sending down to the Earth.

* * *

"It was totally awesome, guys." Darwin commented as he placed a hand on Stella's shoulder. "You really beat that monster's weasel face."

"Uh, thanks Darwin." Stella said meekly as a red blush spread across her face, though she is glad that she is wearing a helmet so that Darwin did not noticed it.

"Nice moves, guys." Calvin grinned as he playfully punches Brody's arm.

"Yeah, impressive." Hayley smiled.

Darwin chuckled before he looked behind his back, seeing the purple beam hitting the ground where Ripperrat was destroyed. "What the heck is THAT!?" Darwin yelled out, pointing at the purple blast and the Rangers looked up to see Ripperrat was being revived as he was evolving in his large size, towering over the Power Rangers.

"He's being gigantified!" Brody admitted.

"Thought you'd seen the last of me, huh?" Ripperrat sneered down at them.

"Oh, it's massive." Preston said in worry as he and his friends quickly backed up in fear, staring up at the large monster.

"Wait, my chain arms aren't working." Ripperrat said, gently hitting his chainsaws together.

"His weapons are jammed." Calvin pointed out.

Suddenly the Ninja Nexus Prism appeared in front of them, causing them to turn around to see the artifact. "Wow, the Prism." Brody said as he and his teammates walked towards the Prism while Mick and Redbot later came into their view, looking at the Prism beside them. "It's showing us… a vision." Brody said, looking into the Prism's crystalized mirror on the front as he sees a vision of seven large robots running forward.

"What are those things?" Hayley asked.

"If the legends are true… those are you Zords." Mick said as his eyes widened in amazement.

"Zords?" Brody asked, turning his head towards his alien friend. Mick glanced at the Trophy he is holding before he opened it at the top to reveal some glowing metal Shurikens hiding within the Ninja Steels. "Shurikens?" Brody spoke out as he watches Mick picking up five metal Shuriken. "Those are the ones my dad made."

Mick quickly gave the trophy to Redbot as he stared at the Shuriken in his hand before glancing at the Prism, then at the Shurikens, he thought for a moment before he threw the Ninja Steels inside the artefact. The throwing stars were spinning round, glowing brightly as the flames were swirling around.

"Wow! What's happening?" Preston asked.

"Guess we're about to find out, Preston." Stella said to the Blue Ranger.

As the throwing stars started to burn more brighter, they swiftly came out of the Prism, shooting towards the Rangers, though they were able to catch them in their hands. "Whoa, amazing!" Darwin exclaimed in glee as he looked at his own Zord Star who now had changed its colors and has a picture of a Megazord on the front.

"I think you're about to meet you Zords." Mick said, grinning broadly.

"Zord Stars, Lock In!" Brody yelled as he locked his personal red Zord Star onto the hilt and pressed a yellow button on the blade. "Activate!"

The others followed suit as they stood in line. "Lock In, Activate!"

"Ninja Spin!" The Rangers yelled in unison as they spun their Stars together.

"Ninja Steel Zords, out of the shadows." Brody commanded.

Inside a large building, the front swiveled to reveal a giant red robot before it ran forward at full speed like an agile Shinobi. A blue kite was flying above the roads before it exits through a building and transforms into a blue European Dragon. A roadway suddenly flipped open to discover a yellow dump truck. On the railroad, a white train with pink linings was driving before it removes its sheet to reveals itself as a Pink Zord while its cargo opened to see a white Kodiak Zord peeking out its head and began barking. While on the other side, the ground exploded as a large Black Panther Zord came out, roaring loudly as it was running down the road while a large robotic silver sparrow appeared, hovering above the Black Panther.

"Wow, just look at that!" Stella said in glee, pointing at the large mighty robots. "Those are our Zords."

"Wait for me!" Brody exclaimed before he jumps off the ground, flipping through the air as he landed on the large red robot Zord's shoulder. "You look like Redbot, I'll call you Robo Red Zord."

"A Dragon Zord? It's like magic!" Preston grinned excitedly as he landed on the top of his Dragon Zord.

"This train is so fast. It's definitely a Zoom Zord." Sarah stated, landing on her own Zoom Zord.

"Sweet! A Black Panther Zord, this is so WILD!" Darwin exclaimed enthused as he landed on the top of his Black Panther Zord's head.

"Nothing's gonna mess with Nitro Zord." Calvin exclaimed, sitting on the top of his Nitro Zord.

"It's like my dog Cody, a Kodiak Zord." Hayley gushes as she sat atop of her Kodiak Zord.

"Wow, my Sparrow Zord is so agile with flight skills, this is so amazing." Stella smiled as she landed on her Silver Sparrow Zord before she sees the Robo Red Zord running up a building to attack Ripperrat. "Go Brody!" She cheered for her older brother.

"My chains are working!" Ripperrat revealed and he sees the Robo Red Zord flipping over another building before he unleashes purple energy slashes at the Red Ranger and his Zord.

"Look out!" Brody yelled urgently, though luckily his Robo Red Zord had managed to jump over the buildings, swiftly dodging the blasts. "Nice moves." He commented beofre his Zord began to run forward as it didn't get effected by the blasts his enemy send to him. Ripperrat screamed in anger, charging towards his enemy as he attempted to strike the Zord, though it swiftly evaded him from being attacked.

"Get back here!" He yelled furiously. "Stop moving!" He yelled again as he send out two purple slash-waves at the Robo Red Zord.

"Too slow!" Brody teases as his Zord quickly did an aerial cartwheel, swiftly avoiding his enemy's attack before it landed on the ground.

"This'll stop you from darting away." Ripperrat growled, tossing a pair of kunai at the Robo Red Zord.

"Think again." Brody grinned as his Zord slammed its hand on the ground to raise a roadway as a shield.

"Huh?' Ripperrat became confused as he watches the shield falling down to reveal the Nitro Zord had appeared in Robo Red Zord's place. "You wanna play? Fine!" He yelled mockingly as he ran towards the Yellow Ranger.

"No so fast, weasel!" Darwin yelled as his Black Panther Zord lunged at the monster, clinging to his arms as its claws latches onto his shoulders.

"What the…? Let me go you rotten cat!" Ripperrat yelled, shaking wildly to remove the Zord, but however the Black Panther Zord bite his shoulder, causing him to scream in pain.

"Watch your feet!" Calvin shouted as his Zord threw some caltrops on the ground and Ripperrat stepped onto them, causing him to yelp in pain as he jumped up and down.

"Man, that's amusing!" Darwin chuckled in amusement.

"Hey, you rotten rodent, fetch!" Sarah exclaimed as her Zord shoots three large Shuriken that was meant for the Galaxy Warrior.

"Oh, no! Don't say fetch!" Hayley yelled in worry as her Zord bounced off the ground, catching the shuriken in its jaws. "No!"

"Good dog!" Ripperrat said gratefully.

"Sorry, my bad!" Sarah apologized as the Kodiak Zord landed on the cargo again.

"Good one, Sarah." Brody said.

As the Robo Red Zord was running towards the contestant, it suddenly tripped over the ground. "Nice trip?" Ripperrat taunted, slashing the Zord with his chainsaw as it forcefully stood up to its feet and walked backwards as the monster cornered it to a building. "Who's laughing now?"

"Hey! Leave my brother alone, weasel-face!" Stella yelled angrily as her Silver Sparrow Zord shoot multiple energy blasts at the monster, causing him to scream in pain as he stepped backwards.

"Nice one, Stella, now my turn! Fire breath!" Preston commanded his Zord who unleashes a flamethrower at the weasel monster, causing him to screech in agony as he landed on the ground.

"Thanks, Preston and Stella!" Brody said thankfully to his teammates.

"No probs, Bro." Stella smiled.

"Now let's finish him off." Preston declared.

"Ninja Blasters: Final Attack!" The Rangers exclaimed in unison as they and their Zords lined up together, firing their blasters at the monster.

"Not again!" Ripperrat yelled in disdain as the blasts slammed into his body, causing him to explode again and both the Rangers cheered victoriously.

"Ninja's win!" Brody announced.

* * *

 **~~(In the Warrior Dome)~~**

The Audience in the Warrior Dome began to jump up and down, cheering wildly after seeing the Rangers had won the contest again. "Looks like Summer Cove is now rat-free. See you next week." Cosmo announced as he waved his hand at the audience.

* * *

 **~~(In Summer Cove High School)~~**

"Park the Prism over here, Redbot." Mick beckoned as his Robotic assistant pushes the Ninja Nexus Prism into the school's workshop, placing it beside the Nitro Truck who had some other junks that Calvin and Hayley had gathered together.

"That's the last of it." Brody said, holding his father's trophy.

"We have got to find a place to hide this stuff before school starts tomorrow morning." Sarah reminded him.

"Guys, it's perfect." Calvin spoke out as he and Hayley slipped out of the painting room, "Let's use the paint booth as our hideout."

"I can agree with that, Calvin, but what happens when people finds out and want to... you know, paint their vehicle?" Darwin reminded.

"They can't, they spray system broke today." Hayley revealed, "It's officially… out of order." She smiled d as she hung up an "Out of Order." Sign to the doorknob.

"Yeah, and Principal Hastings made Mick our new shop teacher, so no one's gonna question a thing." Calvin added. "It's genius."

"Looks like Stella and I finally get to go to high school." Brody grinned widely.

"Me too, Brody." Stella smiled, sharing a high-five with her older brother.

"Me three." Mick said, causing a wave of laughter from erupt from the rest of the Rangers.

"Hey, I need to say thanks for saving us today. Me and Stella only wanted to hide the Prism and find our brother." Brody admitted solemnly. "At least we got half of that done." Brody said, biting his lower lip. "But, uh, anyways, I'm sorry. Getting you all involved, that was an accident."

"Come on, Brody, what you do think it was an accident? There was no mistake in meeting our new friends and getting back the Prism again, they helped us," Stella said to her brother as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's right, I don't think it was an accident." Mick agreed before he looked back at the Ninja Nexus Prism. "For years, I've heard legends of the Ninja Nexus Prism, that it holds great mysteries… fantastic power. I'd say that it knew that Galvanax was a threat to the universe and it chose the seven of you to be Power Rangers." He said as he turned to glance up at the Rangers who looked at one another.

"So it's our job to save the Earth?" Calvin questioned.

"I guess so." Brody said.

"Well, great." Calvin agreed.

"Then let's get to work." Hayley added.

"Okie-Dokie, if that is our secret base…" Mick started out, standing up before he swiftly ran forward and grabbed one of the tools. "…We're gonna need secret entrances!" He exclaimed in excitement. The Rangers cheered happily as they followed the alien shapeshifter to the paint room. "Oh, this is gonna take some building."

As the others left to build their first base, Stella's eyes fell on the Prism like she was remembering something when she came to Earth. Inside the Prism, there were supposed to be Eight Power Stars, but when the Prism came back to them, one of the Power Stars was missing like someone had already pulled it out from the Prism. "Brody?" Stella asked her brother as she gestured at the Prism. "There were supposed to be eight Power Stars, because we pulled out only seven of them, but when it came back, one of them was missing."

"You're right." Brody said. "The Gold Star's gone, before the Prism came back to us, someone must have pulled it out."

"But who?" Stella asked, concern lacing in her voice as she exchanged look with her brother.

* * *

 **~~(Epilogue)~~**

"What a show! What a show!" Cosmo sang happily, feeling much better as he ran all across the hallways. "Hey there, looking good." He said, greeting one of the Kudabots in his way. "What _a_ show!" He yelled happily as he did a somersault beofe he landed on the floor in front of Galvanax who is sulking around in the halls with a pair of Kudabots at his side. "Champ, the audience loves the Power Rangers. Our ratings are sky high."

"FOOL! I don't care about ratings, those Power Stars will be mine." Galvanax growled as he walked past the alien host, leaving him frightened and scared at his boss's temper.

"Of course they will be, champ, how silly of me." Cosmo said as he followed after his boss.

Once he left the corridors, Madam Odius came out of the corner after hearing Galvanax's short conversation. "Hmm, we'll see." Odius sneered maliciously. "The Gold Power Star is already mine." She let out a menacing laughter as she looked at a Gold Power Star she held in her hand.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sooo! This is it! Well, like the previous one, it has 9256 words and I really didn't have an idea on what i was doing, so anyway, i hope you all enjoyed and I'm glad to see that everyone is liking this story very much, really makes satisfied, so anyway, gotta go now see ya! ^^

 **Next Episode:** **Live and Learn** **:**

Brody is accused of cheating on his first day of school when he used his Datacom to find answers. Now, he must use his own abilities and leadership skills to lead the Rangers against another threat from Galvanax.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belong to Saban, i only own my OCs Stella and Darwin.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry I didn't work on Ninja Steel Story for so long because I'm hooked up with my other stories and I have been totally busy for now, but I have good news for you guys. For those who watched the new trailer for Super Ninja Steel which includes some of our favorite Legendary Rangers to celebrate the 25th Anniversary. I am really excited for that and after I will complete Book One of Ninja Steel, I will work on Book Two of Super Ninja Steel because I might include some of my OC Rangers, it's not a spoiler alert but it's actually one of my new ideas when I watched the new trailer. So anyway, I hope I will work on Ninja Steel Story if I had some free time. Have a good day ^^


End file.
